When All The Clans Got Laptops
by Ms Amber
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! When laptops are dumped in the Clan territories, the cats learn how to use the laptops and who knows what happens? And now, with Firestar disagreeing to the idea of laptops, what could happen? A story of humour, stupidity and what else!
1. Firestar Can't Type!

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter One: Firestar Cannot Type!**

**PoX's Note: ****Another humour story, once again… I got this idea while I was thinking of my second chapter for 'Left Alone In The Dark', which is pretty odd, as that story is a non-humorous one. Well anyways, I found the idea and thought that it was so awesome, so I started writing it down on a notebook. That only took three quarters of an hour to finish my first chapter, and so, voila! There you go, my newest story: 'When All The Clans Got Laptops'! Well, that was a boring title, but it makes this story sound interesting, no? Also, please note that I made up Cat Communications, but it's kind on like MSN in a way…**

…

"Hmm…" Firestar said, annoyed. "I wonder how this thing works…"

Very recently, all leaders and medicine cats received a sign from StarClan, telling them that they must have laptops to communicate with each other instead of having to go every full moon to the Gathering, so instead, they could go to the Gathering every two moons from then on. Firestar, being a goody goody and all, thought of it as a stupid and mad idea, but then, Twolegs suddenly came in and dumped a whole load of laptops in between ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory, and Firestar soon had to accept that they were going to use laptops for practically, the rest of their lives. Every cat in all the Clans (except the kits, of course) got a laptop, so… there it was.

Firestar was still learning how to use the computer. The rest of the Clan had learnt quickly how to use it and type really fast, but Firestar was still stuck on how to even turn the damn thing on. "This thing is god damn useless!" he spat to himself. "How in the world of StarClan am I suppose to use this junk when I don't even know how to turn it on?"

…

"I've logged on to Cat Communications!" Squirrelflight cheered. "I recommend that you all have it!"

"Nah…" Ashfur replied. "I'm going on Facebook."

"You're all stupid!" Brambleclaw snapped. "Go on MSN!"

"I've got all three!" Sandstorm declared proudly, showing proof to her three arguing Clanmates.

While they were arguing and talking about what they were talking about, Toadstep had called Rosepetal over and meowed, "Go on Youtube! It's so cool! We can watch videos of stupid Twolegs and funny things that look like creatures with black outlines on them and have big funny eyes (cartoons)!" Rosepetal smiled and started going on Youtube, typing it up on Google search in just one second.

…

Meanwhile, Firestar had finally found the button to turn the 'god damn useless piece of junk' and was waiting to log on and start doing what the rest of the Clan was doing.

…

Sandstorm checked her Facebook profile. Ashfur had posted on her wall, saying: _Has Firestar got on, yet? He's been real quiet…_

The ginger she-cat looked at her mate. He was glaring at the laptop, and Sandstorm guessed that he was frustrated at the loading to log in. Sandstorm herself had felt like that when she was waiting for the laptop to load her 'personal settings', but her whole laptop was personal, anyways. She commented on Ashfur's post, saying: _Nope. Looks like he's still learning patience and how to use it. We normal Clanmates seem to know more than him. That's just weird._

She got a private message soon after. It was from Mistyfoot. _'Add me, please!' _it read, and Sandstorm realised that she got a friend request from her. Angry that she did not notice it before, she accepted the RiverClan deputy's friend request and looked through her friend list. After a while, Sandstorm added many other cats like; Toadstep, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leopardstar, Dustpelt, Onestar, Ferncloud, Poppyfrost, Blackstar, Berrynose, Tawnypelt and Heathertail (both Toadfoot and Breezepelt denied her friend request)

Sandstorm also liked things like; _'I've got a goody mate', 'COOKIES!', 'Like if you dare', 'Breezepelt won't add me' _(Sandstorm soon realised that Berrynose created that like himself), _'ThunderClan is better than all the other Clans!' _(Berrynose made that too), _'Eat my dust!', 'Ima cookie lover' and 'SANDSTORM!' _(Sandstorm herself added that one).

The pale ginger she-cat smiled. At least she was enjoying her time on the laptop, unlike her mate.

…

After what seemed like centuries, Firestar finally got on and managed, somehow, to make a Cat Communications account. He named himself _Firestar Can Use A Laptop _because he felt like it and that he didn't want to look like as if he was an idiot because he didn't know how to use a laptop. He soon realised that Squirrelflight (she called herself _Squirrelclaw Love_) was trying to add him, and he accepted her request. Then his mate Sandstorm (called _Ruling Sand Storm) _and Ashfoot (called _WindClan's Best Deputy Ever) _were also trying to add him. He, too, accepted their request and realised that he needed more contacts. He typed to Ashfoot really slowly: '_Hpow many freinds you have on youre contacct list?.?,/'_

Ashfoot replied immediately, in an amused way: _Many. I can see that you have an issue in spelling. Oh… do you want me to ask some of my contacts to add you?_

'_I woould aoppreciatte it if youi doo.'_

'_Okay. Just hold on a moment.'_

Very soon, Firestar had many contacts. He was pretty happy and content and then… suddenly, realised that some cat with an email of _firestar_sucks_like_ _was trying to add him. Angrily, he accepted the friend request and demanded immediately through chat: _'Whop thee helll are you?.!;/.;_

'…_huh?'_

'_I psaid who thhe heel arre yoo u?'_

'_Umm… I don't really get what you are saying…'_

'_WOHU THEEP HZEPLR UAR!SF YAOUN' _Firestar exploded.

'_Still don't get it, but anyways. This is your enemy Blackstar speaking.'_

'_Fspinallley11111'_

'_CAN YOU MAKE SOME SENSE, YOU STUPID FURBALL?'_

Before Firestar even noticed it, Blackstar added Sandstorm and Onestar to the conversation. Blackstar wrote: _'Please give this guy some sense, please!'_

'_What do you mean?' _Sandstorm asked.

'_I mean that he won't type properly!'_

'…_oh. Okay.'_

Then Onestar typed: _'I don't get why I'm part of it, though! Just let Sandstorm do all the work herself! Plus, I'm busy enough as it is sending out hunting and border patrols as well as trying to tell the apprentices to stop blackmailing all the warriors.'_

'_JUST HELP!' _Blackstar somehow screeched through the laptop.

'_Okay! Okay! So… Firestar, what's with your spelling these days? Should I get a spelling tutor?'_

'_Myy paw iiss toooooo bbig too puress teh keyy!111!'_

'_Ohh… so that's the reason? Interesting… I always thought that Blackstar's paw was bigger than yours, but it seems that you've got quite a FAT paw…'_

'_HOW CAN YOU READ THAT?' _Blackstar demanded.

'_You must have eye problems,' _Sandstorm replied. _'Perhaps I should recommend a good optometrist for you?'_

Blackstar ignored her cruel and mean words and asked, _'Then what in the world does it say?'_

'_It says: My paw is too big to press the key,' _Onestar replied. _'At least he's being honest.'_

Sandstorm asked after a while: _'Uhh… Firestar? Are you there?'_

There was a moment's pause and then Firestar answered, with correct spelling and grammar as well as a perfect capital letter in the beginning: _'Here.'_

'_Great StarClan, you spelt it correctly!' _Sandstorm typed. _'Hooray! Now I can introduce you to Facebook and MSN! Oh! And even Youtube, seeing that Toadstep and Rosepetal advised us to go and have a look at it, so we can look at it together. It would be very fun!'_

Silence.

'_Umm… is he there?' _Onestar asked.

'_Well, he's not replying, so… no, I guess,' _Blackstar replied.

'_And just when he could type, too… sigh…' _typed Sandstorm. _'Now that he's gone… To both you two, have you guys added each other on your friend's list in Facebook?'_

'_Oh yes!' _Blackstar wrote in immediately. _'I've got Onestar… wait, no, actually… still pending friend request.'_

'_Sorry about that,' _apologized Onestar. _'I don't really notice the top of the page… I'll add you soon.'_

'_Okay, that's a good thing…' _Blackstar replied.

'_It takes a lot of time to type correctly, so please be patient with me while I am doing this,' _suddenly typed Firestar.

'_But you're too slow!' _Sandstorm protested, even though she was pretty proud for her mate to get all the capital letters, grammar, punctuation and spelling correct. _'Blackstar, Onestar and I are just going to have to teach you how to type correctly really quickly, then.' _Both Blackstar and Onestar were silent for a moment, but after Sandstorm persuading them and adding that they would get to eat cookies, they finally agreed to help and soon, like, after two whole days non-stop of teaching the great and goody leader of ThunderClan, Firestar managed to learn how to type correctly, and now he's the pro at typing in the whole wide world!

**PoX's Note: ****Funny? Yeah, I thought so… It was plain random, right? Well, next chapter will be even funnier! I guarantee that! Personally, I love the parts when Firestar was doing his lame 'trying-hard-to-though' spelling. And the email of Blackstar =****firestar_sucks_like_****. Oh yeah, and if you would like to know, Firestar's Cat Communications email is = ****rusty_the_nownot_****. Oh yeah, most of the chapter is going to be about Sandstorm and her Facebook life, and about Firestar and his pro typing life, as well as random cats that would make a funny story out of. And if you have any suggestions, don't be scared to tell them. Feedback will also be welcome, and all those good reviews! Oh! And I almost forgot… this is just a question that I don't know the answer to… ****Is Gorsetail a she-cat or a tom?**** Because she/he seems to have two genders. In Dawn, Gorestail is a he, but on some book that I don't know, Gorestail was a she… I think. Well, anyways, tell me what gender Gorsetail is and how you know and I'll give you a cookie! (Well, you don't have to, but I'm just really confused right now…) **

**I'll Update Soon! **


	2. The Dead Arise To Chat!

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Two: The Dead Arise… To Chat!**

**PoX's Note: ****So now, I've updated. And this is the second chapter! Now, the chapter should sound scary at first… but it isn't! It's just based on StarClan and The Dark Forest. That's it. Well anyways, I can confirm that Gorsetail is a she-cat, and I will thank these authors/ reviewers/ readers/ whatever you are:**

**dreamingneverfails – BIG COOKIE**

**Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja – BIG COOKIE**

**belly.****buttons – BIG COOKIE**

**Wetstar – BIG COOKIE**

**Thank you to all who answered that question, which is the above. Anyways, enjoy this story and I hope it makes you fall down with laughter and you die… I didn't mean it! Don't die! Thank you all for all the reviews you have given me; it's given me a lot of confidence. Also, I will be updating weekly, and if you're lucky, I'll update sooner than a week. But not very likely, as for this story, I'll be thinking very carefully about the chapter than usual. So anyways, back to the point. Enjoy this story!**

…

'_Firestar is the typewriter!' _Sandstorm posted on Facebook.

As it turned out, surprisingly, every cat in all the Clans had a Facebook account, so it was such a convenience if some cat needed to talk to some cat. All the leaders sorted out hunting and border patrols through Private Messaging. Firestar seemed to enjoy his time on the laptop now, or so Sandstorm thought… After a while, the pale ginger she-cat realised that a few cats had commented on her post. She quickly clicked on the notification to find out who were the ones commenting on her post.

'_Yeah, he's the fastest typing cat EVER!' _Dovepaw wrote.

Mothwing asked: _'Doesn't he have spelling issues or something? I heard from Ashfoot.'_

'_Not after I taught him,' _Onestar replied proudly.

'_And me, don't forget,' _Blackstar added.

'_That must be harsh, teaching him and all… how long did it take for him to type that fast and have no mistakes at all?'_

'_TWO WHOLE DAYS JUST TEACHING HIM HOW TO TYPE THAT QUICKLY!' _Sandstorm typed. She made sure she put it in capitals to show how hard it was to teach him. Then she went on to Firestar's profile and decided to find out what her mate was doing, as she could not see him around camp. She posted on his wall, saying: _'What are you doing, Firestar?'_

Almost immediately, Firestar had commented on the wall post, saying: _'Just going on Facebook and Cat Communications as well as MSN and watching videos on Youtube and also checking out images of me. I can't believe that they draw me so well… Whatever. I'm going hunting soon. Want to come?'_

'_Sure. Is it just us or…?'_

'_I told Lionblaze and Rosepetal to come with us.'_

'_Okay. That's good. Rosepetal still needs to learn on how to stalk a mouse properly. She keeps swishing her tail while doing that, you know.'_

'_Yes. Wait, I'll delay that hunting patrol. I need to go and bash Onestar up first.'_

'_Huh? What for…?'_

But he had already logged out. Sighing resignedly, Sandstorm looked back at her post to see more cats commenting on it.

'_Two days?' _Mothwing asked. _'Wow…'_

'_Was it fun?' _Toadfoot asked. Very recently, like, this morning, Toadfoot finally accepted Sandstorm's friend request, even though he seemed reluctant to. Breezepelt, too, accepted the friend request, and, as well, was also not willing to actually add her. According to Breezepelt, he only added her because she was practically BEGGING him to add her to his friend's list. That was totally untrue, but, whatever. It was done anyways.

Onestar replied in shock: _'Of course…NOT! I was living in hell during that time! I bet you that Sandstorm and Blackstar felt the same!'_

'_No way!' _Blackstar commented.

'_WERE YOU NOW?' _Firestar demanded, obviously angry at Onestar. Now Sandstorm realised why Firestar delayed the hunting patrol.

'_You're as good as dead crowfood, Onestar,' _Breezepelt typed.

'_Umm… Oh no?' _Onestar wrote, and Sandstorm guessed that he had logged off.

'_I'll get that piece of shit with my own claws, which will soon be stained with the blood of the WindClan leader!' _Firestar declared, and the she-cat noticed that he typed this one minute before he logged off.

The last comment was from Rippletail. Wait… RIPPLETAIL? Wasn't he dead? Didn't he die from the journey to unblock the stream? Was he granted a second life? All these questions bubbled inside Sandstorm's head, but she cleared them and was curious to find out what the StarClan warrior wrote. It read: _'This is not the will of StarClan. We did not expect you to act like… wait… did he just log off? Gaah! I was trying to look very important for once!'_

Then a new comment was made, by Dovepaw. _'ROFM (Rolling On Floor Meowing)! You just lost face! So anyways… Rippletail! I thought you were dead! Wait, are you still dead? Well anyways… I so wanted to chat with you again! Hold on a second… are you faking to be Rippletail, or is the real Rippletail?'_

'_Obviously he must be the real one,' _Sandstorm replied. _'Did StarClan get laptops too, and not just us?'_

Rippletail replied after a moment. _'Uh-huh. Oh yeah… if Toadfoot is here, aren't you meant to go on a border patrol?'_

Toadfoot responded: _'No, I'm not… wait… yes, actually! Blackstar will kill me if he found out that I'm o$%#^Kfda/' _(If you could read what it said after 'I'm', it was just random letters written.)

'…_huh?' _Sandstorm commented, but Toadfoot already logged out. _'What a bummer…' _But then, after a while, she also realised that Blackfoot had logged out at the same time as Toadfoot. The pieces were coming together now.

…

'_I'm being stalked by a StarClan stalker cat!' _Brambleclaw posted on Facebook, Cat Communications and MSN.

'_What? Is she a she-cat? Or a tom? If it's a she-cat I'm going to get you!' _Squirrelflight replied on MSN.

Brambleclaw posted: _'I's a—wait, get ME? But I'm totally innocent! I didn't do anything!'_

'_Then why is this stalker cat stalking you in the first place?'_

'_I don't know!'_

'_Okay. I promise not to hurt you. Now, what does she… or he look like?'_

Silent.

'_No-o-o-o-o! Stalker cat got you! I'm coming to save you, my love!'_

…

'_I got beat up by him in the end…' _Toadfoot posted on Facebook to Rippletail's wall. _'Thanks for the warning, but I__ think you were a little bit too late.'_

Rippletail commented on his wall post very soon after. _'Well, sorry about that. If Runningnose didn't tell me, then I wouldn't have known, actually.'_

'_WHAT?' _Toadfoot didn't believe it. So Runningnose told him, but never told himself..?

'_It's just your own fault, Toadfoot,' _Blackstar posted.

'…' was practically all Toadfoot could say.

'_If you forget next time… you know what's going to come to you. I'll bash you up into a pulp until you're half-dead, okay? Now, you're on the sunset patrol, which will leave at approximately at 6:00pm and it will show on the bottom right hand corner of your laptop. You better be there, or else I'll haunt you and bash you up like said on the second sentence I wrote. Oh and Rippletail, don't have to apologize to Toadfoot. That was his own fault for not keeping track of time.' _Blackstar typed.

'_Okay…' _Rippletail posted. _'So I don't warn him anymore either?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_Fine. Well, have a nice day, to both Toadfoot and Blackstar. I'm going to go hunting now. See you!' _And with that, Rippletail logged out on Facebook, Cat Communications and MSN.

And from that day onwards, Toadfoot always kept track of time, leaving both himself and Blackstar contented.

…

'_Hey, Lionblaze…' _Cinderheart posted on his wall.

'_Umm… hi…' _Lionblaze commented back. He was actually very fond of Cinderheart, and he was really happy that she actually posted on his wall!

'_Hey Lionblaze!' _Icecloud posted. _'Let's go hunting today!'_

'_Uhh… sure. Cinderheart, you want to come?'_

'_No, I'm actually really busy with Ivypaw. Maybe after hunting we can bring our apprentices to battle train?'_

'_Okay, I'm fine with that!'_

'_Lionblaze!' _This time it was Hazeltail. _'Help me clean the elders bedding!'_

'_After I finish hunting and battle-training?'_

'_No, NOW!'_

'_Hey!' _Icecloud protested. _'He's going out hunting with me!'_

'_And then he's battle-training!' _Cinderheart added.

'_Yeah, but the elders are really impatient! _Hazeltail pointed out.

'_I'm just going to go in order.' _Lionblaze posted.

'_Umm…' _This time it was Rosepetal. Lionblaze sighed. How many lovers did he have? He only liked Cinderheart. _'Can you help me with repairing the nursery?'_

'_Why? Did any of the brambles…?'_

'_Well, Daisy's been complaining and I offered to help, but I need more than one set of paws.'_

'_I'll do that after I finish hunting, battle-training and helping the elders. Okay?'_

'_Umm… fine.'_

'_Oooh…' _Berrynose commented. _'Got a lot of girlfriends, haven't you?'_

'_SHUT UP!" _Lionblaze typed back, and then logged out.

…

**PoX's Note: ****How was it? I finally updated. Happy? LOL I hope you are. Well, I have another question: ****Can you guess who the stalker cat who is stalking Brambleclaw is? ****Here's a hint: She's supposedly dead, and only wants revenge, not want to rape, if you thought that the stalker cat is raping him. Well, if you answer that correctly, then, I'll give you a BIG COOKIE! Choc-chip! If you don't like choc-chip, then I'll give you a different cookie… maybe chocolate cookie? Whatever, well, I'll update next week!**


	3. Cyber Bully Cat

**How All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Three: Cyber Bully Cat**

**PoX's Note: ****Awesome! I'm back again! For the week! Okay, so this time, I've added Tigerstar to the story. Sounds interesting now, no? So, now that you know I've added Tigerstar to the story, you know what the story is going to be about, seeing that you have probably seen the title of the third chapter, 'Cyber Bully Cat'? Well, there you go, now I've spoiled it for you. But only a little bit… I guess. Well, actually, a lot, because practically all of the story is based on Tigerstar. Now I've just given you the biggest spoiler ever! Nah, I haven't, because you still don't know the story yet. So now, I bet you're all wondering who got the question right for the question, '****Who is the StarClan stalker cat?' ****Well, as you all have probably guessed, it was Hollyleaf! Thanks to all who have tried and here are the ones I have given big chocolate chip cookies to:**

**Auburnfire = BIG COOKIE!**

**unknown-and-undiscovered**** = BIG COOKIE!**

**Flying-Purple-Toasters = BIG COOKIE!**

**Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja = BIG COOKIE!**

**Mossears of Riverclan = BIG COOKIE!**

**Lightflame The Warrior = BIG COOKIE! Oh, and thanks for saying about the first chapter, how it was all slow and all. At least now I know and the story will go a little bit faster. Again, thanks for that feedback! I really needed it (in a nice way, seriously)!**

**BooksOnFire = BIG COOKIE!**

**Queen Of The Pens = BIG COOKIE!**

**They're all the ones who got the question right! And here are other cookies others for guessing the question and other stuff:**

**123 Bramblepelt 123 = BIG COOKIE! **

**Iceshadow 911247 = BIG COOKIE! Thanks for saying 'rite more' :D**

**Wow! That was a lot of cookies! Wonder if I still have anymore left… Jokes I have plenty! Well, so, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy reading this chapter!**

…

"Muahaha!" Tigerstar laughed evilly. "Now I can cyber bully anyone I want with this awesome laptop of mine!" He logged on to Cats Communications and changed his name to 'Dark_Cat_Kills_Rusty'. He did the same to his MSN name, and was about to log out of MSN and enjoy watching youtube when he realised that Firestar had typed to him on MSN: _'You idiot! Call yourself something else! It makes me look like a total dumb cat if you put up a name like that.'_

'_This is just the beginning of me cyber bullying you, loser,' _Tigerstar replied, laughing all maniac-ly. He quickly logged out before Firestar could say anything else.

…

Sandstorm logged back on to Facebook after chatting with Leopardstar about toms, only to realise that she had a friend with the name of 'Rusty Killer' online. She wondered who the heck was this guy and what was he doing on her friends list. She suspected this 'Rusty Killer' was a tom, judging by how the name was well, named. She demanded on his wall: _'Who in the name of StarClan is this?' _only to notice that every other cat in all the Clans had posted the same thing on his wall. She scrolled down through the wall and saw Goldenflower's post to 'Rusty Killer''s wall, which said:

'_This is Goldenflower, as you can see from my name. I want to know who the HELL YOU ARE, and what are YOU DOING IN MY FRIENDS LIST. Oh, and why is my dead husband's account not in my friends list anymore? To anyone who is reading this; if you are friends with Tigerstar, please tell me so I can add him. I am not bothered to look through all you guys' profiles and search for him, so I'm just doing it the long way. Thank you and I would appreciate it if you tell me straight away.'_

There were some comments on her post, which said:

'_Well, I can't find him anywhere on my list, even though I remember adding him. It was only two days ago in the middle of the day. Man, it was so hot!' _Flametail commented.

'_I had him on my friend's list as well!' _Crowfeather replied. _'But he's not there anymore, only to be replaced by this Rusty Killer dude.'_

'_Oh my…' _Goldenflower said. _'Then what happened?'_

Sandstorm decided to comment on her post too. She wrote: _'I am friends with him, but I can't find him on my friends list either. Perhaps he deleted his account?'_

Goldenflower answered immediately. _'I sure hope not. Well… thanks anyway. I'll try my best to find him.'_

Then 'Rusty Killer' posted something. It read: _'I AM TIGERSTAR! The EVIL ONE who will CYBER BULLY Firestar for the REST OF MY LIFE! And soon after, I will cyber bully EVERY OTHER CAT IN THE UNIVERSE THAT I KNOW OF! And NO ONE can STOP ME! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and hi, Goldenflower. How have you been?'_

Goldenflower had replied. Sandstorm wondered how Goldenflower could post that fast. Maybe she was 'psychic cat'. _'I've been well. Now… CHANGE THAT HIDEOUS NAME OF YOURS TO SOMETHING NICER! OR ELSE!'_

Sandstorm commented: _'You better change it, Tigerstar. If Firestar found out he would kill himself and hunt you down.'_

'_... To Goldenflower: Ok, fine. To Sandstorm: Ok, fine.' _Tigerstar said, then he changed his name to 'Evil Tigerstar', in which Goldenflower still forced him to change it to something else, so it was soon called 'Cubstar Baby' because Goldenflower ordered him to do so. Firestar posted on Tigerstar's wall:

'_ROFM! Cubstar BABY? I'm going to die of laughter!'_

'_That's not funny, seriously.'_

'_Yeah, but you know, you could have just called yourself Tiger Star.'_

'… _oh yeah… I'll do that immediately. For once, I'm thankful to you, Rusty.'_

'_It's FIRESTAR, not Rusty. Wait… how did you know my kittypet name was Rusty?'_

'_From this funny kittypet called Smudge.'_

'_Why…! I'm going to hunt him down now! Even if that means crossing the mountains again and seeing out wrecked home and having to leave the Clan for a long time…!'_

'_I advise you don't, otherwise I won't have Smudge to tell me your kittypet life and how you started to learn how to flirt with she-cats when you were only a newborn kitten.'_

'_He told you all this?'_

'_Don't listen to him, Firestar,' _Sandstorm advised, _'because he could be lying.'_

'_But, uh… it's the truth!'_

'… _it is?'_

…

'_My love got injured by the StarClan stalker cat,' _Squirrelflight posted on Facebook, MSN and Cat Communications._ 'Please help by destroying that creepy StarClan stalker cat for me. The reward is a … surprise.'_

"Hmm… a surprise,' Tigerstar murmured to himself. "I'll find this stalker cat and get that reward! Perhaps I'll live that dream of becoming a famous football player, so I can beat anyone up into a pulp! Muahahaha!"

{Wait a moment… a FOOTBALL PLAYER?}

'_The stalker cat has got black fur, kind of like Hollyleaf, for all of you to know,' _Squirrelflight went on, _'and yes, that's it.'_

"Kind of like Hollyleaf…" Tigerstar muttered. "Hmm… do I know anyone with black fur…?"

Suddenly some random cat called 'Revenge Cat' on Facebook commented on the post, saying: _BRAMBLECLAW AND SQUIRRELFLIGHT! REVENGE! REVENGE! REVENGE! MUAHAHAHA!'_

'_AAAAH!' _Brambleclaw both typed and screamed out loud at the same time. _'Stalker cat's here!'_

'_Oh, hi, Hollyleaf…' _Tigerstar posted.

'_Hi, Tigerstar!' I'm just getting revenge … NOW DIE!' _She logged out immediately and Brambleclaw – in fear – typed to Squirrelflight, _'Please save me!'_

'_I'm standing right next to you, idiot.'_

'…_oh. Right.'_

'_Sigh… toms! Umm… wait, AAH! There's the Hollyleaf stalker!'_

'_No there isn't.'_

'_Yes there is, it's right there, in the dirtplace tunnel!'_

'_No that isn't, that's… wait, it is! AAAHH!'_

"I wonder how they can type and talk at the same time…' Tigerstar said. "What total weirdos. I guess there's no point in getting that surprise reward then…"

He logged out.

…

"Thank you so much!" Squirrelflight cried, bowing down to Dustpelt continuously. "You saved us! I could never be more thankful! I shouldn't be saying this but… I LOVE YOU!"

Brambleclaw went wild.

"Uhh… yeah," Dustpelt muttered. "So, umm… the reward?"

"Oh, right!" the she-cat handed Dustpelt a Tigerstar plush toy, made from China.

Dustpelt stared at the plush. He expected something better than this. "You're going to get it now…"

"Uh-oh…"

"Feel my wrath!"

"GAAAH!"

"No, my mate! She's getting beaten into a pulp! He-e-e-e-e-lp!"

…

'_Why is your profile pictures on Facebook, Cat Communications and MSN a picture of you beating up my daughter?' _Sandstorm demanded on Cat Communications.

'_Well, she gave me a Tigerstar plush toy!'_

'_That's not excuse, idiot!'_

'_Yeah well, I expected a better prize than that stupid thing made from China!'_

'_So? That doesn't explain why you beat up my daughter!'_

'_Because of the PLUSH TOY! I thought the reward was a massive squirrel for my family to feast in!'_

'_THAT'S NO EXCUSE!'_

'_Ack! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!'_

'_I will never forgive you for this terrible event! Take… THAT!'_

'_OWWW!'_

They both logged out.

…

'_Seriously! I promised Cinderheart I was going out for a walk with her!' _Lionblaze tried to reason with Icecloud.

'_But I want you to go out on the sunset patrol with me!'_

'_Well, another day.'_

'_Let's go, Lionblaze,' _Cinderheart told Lionheart through Facebook.

'_Okay. I'll go with you tomorrow, how about that, Icecloud?'_

'_Fine. Promise?'_

'_Yeah.'_

'_Then can you go out hunting with me tomorrow at sunhigh?' _Rosepetal asked. _'The elders want a really big mouse, and you're one of the best hunters in the Clan!'_

'_He'll discuss this with you after the walk,' _Cinderheart replied.

'_I will, I promise.'_

'_AND WHY IS THE BRAMBLES OF THE NURSERY NOT FIXED PROPERLY YET?' _Hazeltail demanded. _'Lionblaze, you're going to help me out after that walk!'_

'_WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?' _Lionblaze complained.

'_It's called, they all like you,' _Tigerstar posted. _'You see, I was lucky to get a mate. Maybe you should have four mates. That sounds good, right?'_

'_SHUT THE *BEEP* UP!'_

'…_Ok. Fine.'_

…

**PoX's Note: ****Yep, that's the end of the chapter. Was it hilarious? I hope so. You have noticed there's big paragraphs in the beginning and really small paragraphs going down? Well, that's because I wanted that to happen. Anyways, this is my question for the week, ****What season is it in this story? ****Now, sorry, but I can't give you a hint for this one, because it's in the story. Fine, I'll give you the smallest of hints: It's somewhere in the beginning of the story. Now, that's a big hint. And it's in the STORY, not in the AUTHOR'S NOTE. That's the truth. If you think I'm lying, I don't like you. JUST KIDDING! Anyways, I'll update next week, for sure, I hope, and by then I hope you've all got that question right! Plus, I'm running out of question ideas. LOL. Well, back to the point, thank you for reading and please review, answer the question, or even give me feedback! Thanks!**


	4. The Fail Internet Gathering

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Four: The Fail Internet Gathering**

**PoX's Note: **I'm back again with the fourth chapter! Were you all dying to wait for it? Well, probably, unless you weren't. Okay, I'm just being stupid... again. As you probably know, this chapter is going to be based on a Gathering on the computer! Interesting... right? But then, there can be issues with going on the computer for the Gathering. LOTS of issues. Okay... I know you're all also dying to find out who got the answer right for the question in the last chapter. I'll give you the answer now before I give the cookies out. The answer is... drumroll... GREENLEAF (or summer, I take that too)! How you can find out is that Flametail posted on Facebook saying: _Man, it was so hot! _Or something similar, because I'm not screwed to see what I wrote in the previous chapter. So, here's the cookies to those who got it right:

Dizzydaydreamer = BIG COOKIE! - I hope you could read that – whoever won this cookie – as in, if the name doesn't pop up, it's for Dizzy Day Dreamer. Thanks :P

Lacey-The-Invisible-Ninja = BIG COOKIE!

Dreamingneverfails = BIG COOKIE! - If you couldn't read that – whoever won this cookie – it's for Dreaming Never Fails. Thanks again :P

Tree Kangaroo = BIG COOKIE!

Auburnfire didn't log in = BIG COOKIE - Yeah, I know it's actually Auburnfire :D

MyrtleFalls = BIG COOKIE!

Thanks for all getting it right! You read pretty well XD. Well, duh. And also to the others, who probably didn't notice what Flametail said (and I didn't say that in a BAD way, okay?):

Sky Fireheart = BIG COOKIE!

Queen Of The Pens = BIG COOKIE!

Huh... wait, is that all? I think so... Oh well. If I miss out on your name for the question about which season it was... just tell me and I'll post that next chapter. I've got really bad eyesight... So now, let us continue on with the story!

...

'_Oh my F God...D:' _ Lionblaze realised that Mistyfoot had posted that. Why the hell did she put an 'F' there when she could have actually said the whole word? Mistyfoot was way too soft.

'_Huh? What? Why are you all so weird?' _Lionblaze commented.

'_I realised that yesterday was the Gathering... and RiverClan didn't go! D:'_

'_Are you stupid? The Gathering is every TWO moons now, not every MOON.'_

'_...oh. But isn't it... nah, never mind,' _Mistyfoot replied.

'_So, how's Mothwing? I heard from some cats that she was sick.'_

'_It's just greencough,' _the deputy of RiverClan assured Lionblaze. _'She's getting better from it.' _What was frustrating was that if Mistyfoot was here talking to him, he could search for her emotions and find out if she was lying of not. Now, he couldn't tell.

'_Okay... then, what about Willowshine? It hasn't passed to her?'_

'_Worried for her, are you... ;)?' _Even though Lionblaze couldn't sense her feelings, he knew that she was mocking him.

'_Like HELL I care for that stupid furball!' _he snapped back.

'_If you think about it...' _Jayfeather suddenly posted. _'... the Gathering was actually YESTERDAY!'_

'_And how do you know, wise guy?' _Lionblaze demanded.

'_Because... we got our laptops TWO MOONS ago. And now it's TWO MOONS after we got it... so?'_

'_OMFG...' _Mistyfoot posted. _'Then what are we going to do?'_

Before any cat could do anything, they realised that Firestar had sent everyone a private message on Facebook saying: _'Log on to Cats Communications. We will hold our Gathering there. The leaders and I just realised that the Gathering was yesterday, and none of us went. If you don't have Cats Communications then make an account.'_

Lionblaze logged out of Facebook and went on Cats Communications. Immediately, Firestar added him into a conversation, where almost every cat from all Clans was added too. In the chat box, cats were typing madly:

'_I can't believe we forgot yesterday,' _Ivypaw said.

'_Is StarClan angry?' _Toadfoot asked.

'_Well, was there any angry clouds above the sky?' _Tigerheart demanded at the same time that Rippletail posted, _'Well, we actually didn't notice either.'_

'_That was just stupid,' _Lionblaze replied, and Firestar announced, _'The Gathering will commence soon. Please wait patiently.'_

'_The time seemed to have passed quickly,' _Mothwing commented. _'I'm glad that we're not going to the Gathering place. I couldn't have gone because I'm sick.'_

'_OKAY!' _Blackstar posted immediately. _'The Gathering shall begin!'_

No one posted anything.

'_Who's starting first?' _Firestar asked. _'I'm happy to go last...'_

Immediately, Blackstar, Leopardstar and Onestar posted at the same time, _'I'll go first.'_

'_Umm...' _ Firestar said. It was an awkward moment.

'_I'll go first,' _both Blackstar and Onestar typed. Leopardstar kept silent, as though she might as well go third. No one would want to go and embarrass their Clan.

'_Then who is?' _Jayfeather asked.

'_Arrgh... you go first,' _Onestar said at the same time as Blackstar posted, _'Onestar, you can go.'_

Lionblaze started cracking up, and all of ThunderClan stared at him weirdly.

'_SOMEONE'S laughing...' _Dovepaw posted cheekily.

'_Shush!' _Firestar silenced her as Whitetail asked, _'Who?'_

'_Let Blackstar go first,' _Leopardstar insisted. _'We're going nowhere.'_

'_That's what I said a while ago...' _Onestar protested.

'_Okay,' _Blackstar replied, obviously happy that he managed to go first after a short Internet battle. _'ShadowClan is well. Even though it is nearing leaffall, there is still enough to eat. All of ShadowClan has always slept with a full belly and our borders have been protected, so no one can steal any of our territory nor prey. Don't think that once we got our laptops we're lazy to go and do border patrols.' _He was obviously sinking the words to Toadfoot, because he forgot to go on a hunting patrol, as Lionblaze had heard from Sandstorm.

'_Is that it?' _Onesetar asked. _'If it is, I'd like to go.'_

Blackstar nodded, but realised that his Clan was staring at him weirdly. Usually in a non-laptop Gathering, Blackstar would nod to the leader who would be addressing his or her Clan next. But it was a laptop Gathering. Whoops, he thought as he posted, _'I'm done. Nothing else to say...'_

'_Okay.' _Onestar said. _'My Clan is totally well. There are plenty of rabbits to go around, and we've never had so many kits in the nursery! And also, Breezepelt and Heathertail are now mates, and Heathertail is currently heavily pregnant.'_

"WHAT?" Lionblaze shouted out loud. "NO WAY!"

"Shut up, Lionblaze!" Dustpelt grumbled. "Who cares if Heathertail dumped you."

"H-how did you know that I'm lovesick over her?" Lionblaze stammered.

"I was guessing."

"...oh."

"Whatever. Just be quiet."

Turning back to the computer, Lionblaze realised that many cats were posting, and still more to come. He only managed to see a few – but never managed to find out who said it:

'_Huh?'_

'_Heathertail... heavily pregnant... already?'_

'_Well, two moons has passed...'_

'_Cough cough...'_

'_Still sick?'_

'_Yeah... I don't think the catmint is working.'_

'_Let me guess... you only said cough cough to get some stupid attention... right?'_

'_Yes, and I'm sick.'_

'_SHUT UP AND LET US GO ON WITH THE GATHERING ALREADY!' _Firestar shouted and typed at the same time. Lionblaze stared at Firestar. He was totally embarrassed. So the Gathering continued on, and some parts didn't make sense. The Gathering ended with Firestar complaining that the Gathering was stupid and didn't make any sense.

'_We should do our next Gathering in the Gathering place.' _Firestar continued to complain.

'_Just shut up. The Gathering's ended,' _Blacstar posted, and he concluded the Gathering.

...

**PoX's Note: **Yawwn... completing this story at seven in the morning is really tiring... If this chapter was boring, sorry about that. I mean, I can't write a story this early! But I'm just in the mood to. Okay, the Gathering was indeed a fail, in both ways: the way I constructed the story, and the cats themselves. So now, I have your chapter question: How many times did Firestar post something on Cat Communications? Now, it's only in this chapter. For example, I didn't mention the part when Firestar says about how that ThunderClan is well – that doesn't count. It's only in the story. I hoped that helped. Great, now I have to count how many times Firestar posted something on Cat Communications. Gee... oh, and, if you don't like chocolate chip, tell me what kind of cookie you would like! That's PoX, concluding this chapter of When All The Clans Got Laptops! Merry Christmas, everyone!


	5. You're Not Joking, Right!

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Five: You're Not Joking... Right?**

**PoX's Note:** I'm back again! Sorry for not posting for so long; I was on a holiday! But it's nice to see that you're all still reading my stories, as said in my story traffic! I think you're all awesome! Well, this one took a while to think about writing, because after going on a holiday, you wouldn't have much to think about typing for your next chapter. So if it's not that good, please don't say anything bad but 'Don't worry, you'll get better!' Very comforting, isn't it? As I usually say, you must all be wondering what the heck the answer is... right? Say yes if you are... whatever. The answer for the question 'How many times did Firestar post something on Cat Communications?' is actually SIX times, and it is not counting the time when Firestar posted on Facebook, as some may have got confused about. But everyone who guessed will get a cookie, anyway! So applaud to the ones getting the cookies first because they got it right! Cheer, cheer!

Sky Fireheart = HERE'S YOUR CHOCOLATE FUDGE WITH DIGESTIVE BITS IN THE COOKIE AND MARSHMALLOWS WITH CHOCOLATE SAUCE THAT COVERS IT! Sounds yummy... nom nom XD

Queen Of The Pens = BIG COOKIE!

Insane. certifiably = HERE'S YOUR OATMEAL BUTTERSCOTCH COOKIE! ENJOY XD

xXDovewingXx xXEaglepebbleXx = OATMEAL COOKIE FOR YOU!

Dizzydaydreamer = BIG COOKIE!

You're all awesome! And everyone who guesses gets a cookie anyway, so here are the others! Let's applaud for:

Tree Kangaroo = BIG COOKIE FOR GUESSING!

o0snowlight0o = BIG COOKIE FOR GUESSING!

MyrtleFalls = BIG COOKIE FOR GUESSING!

Splotchpelt = BIG COOKIE FOR GUESSING!

Auburnfire = BIG COOKIE FOR GUESSING!

Iceshadow 911247 = BIG COOKIE FOR GUESSING!

Wow! Many people guessed for this question! Good for them, because the more they show up in my author's notes, the bigger the cookie they get! But then... I have a lot of baking to do! XD If you have any feedback to give me, just give it to me, because I'm one of the 'really kind and insane' type so I wouldn't go 'WHO SENT ME FEEDBACK? ME GONNA HUNT THEM!' Instead I'd be going 'Wow! It's FEEDBACK!' and NOT sarcastically. Well, let's stop chit-chatting and get on with the story!

...

'_Are you really pregnant?' _Lionblaze demanded to Heathertail on Cat Communications, worried that Breezepelt might see his messages to her on Facebook so he had to go on to Cat Communications instead. Even though they didn't like each other after the Great Battle, he still had a boy-ish crush on her anyway. But then, even if she still hated him, he still had Cinderheart, Icecloud, Poppyfrost and Hazeltail. Except he didn't like any of them apart from Cinderheart.

'_No, Onestar was somewhat DRUNK and posted that,' _Heathertail replied after a while (if you haven't noticed, now the cats are starting to use and say words that normally the Clan cats wouldn't say, but that's because after looking through Twoleg sights they just know everything now). _'I'm still living in the warrior's den, you know.'_

'_Then why didn't you protest or anything?'_

'_Because then our whole Clan would be embarrassed and then Onestar will murder me. Plus, why do you care?'_

And before Lionblaze could reply, Dovepaw – who was somehow watching Lionblaze chat with Heathertail – pushed her mentor aside and typed, _'Because I LOVE YOU!'_

"*BEEP* YOU, Dovepaw!" Lionblaze yowled. "Now I've just totally embarrassed myself! I don't like her! I'm just wondering whether it was true, because –"

"- you love her!" Dovepaw finished, then they both looked at the laptop screen to see what Heathertail had posted.

'_... you're not drunk too, like Onestar... are you?' _Heathertail asked, as though it was an awkward moment. And it was, because the whole of ThunderClan was trying to see it too, for some odd reason. _'I mean, like, you know what happened in the tunnels and the Great Battle and all...'_

'_HE 8742V*SA akdflaAWE243!' _ Lionblaze and Dovepaw were having fights about taking over the laptop. "Stop typing!" Lionblaze protested. "This is MY laptop, not yours, so just go back on YOURS so that I can do MY stuff in total PEACE and QUIET!" They started pushing again.

'_Now I know!' _Heathertail posted, and Lionblaze glared at the screen. _'You're trying to say sorry... right? But then someone is taking over your laptop and saying you love me!'_

'_THAT'S RIGH82947!'_

'_Ohh... but I still don't like you.'_

'_HAHHAA7987adf sjfa!' _

'_I mean, I forgive you alright... but I'm still not going to fall for you.'_

'_I nEVer said thadflaj sdlafj ejaio daklfjdalsdfda'_

"STOP PRESSING THE DAMN KEYS, DOVEPAW!" Lionblaze screeched, and he pushed his apprentice away.

'_If you're not going to listen to me, then I'm going. Bye!'_

And she logged off, leaving Lionblaze to beat the crap out of his apprentice, who was fleeing for her life, while Firestar was still snoring in the leader's den, not hearing whatever that was happening outside the den. All the warriors gave space for the two cats to fight.

...

Sandstorm looked at her Wall on Facebook. A few cats had posted on it. Obviously she was very popular today.

'_You are one of the truest friends I've ever had,' _Brackenfur had posted. _'If you have a true friend just as you are one of mine, then post this onto that true friend of yours' wall.'_

"Aww... how nice," Sandstorm mewed to herself. She glanced at Brackenfur, who was heading out of the camp with Sorreltail, their tails twining. He turned around and somehow gave Sandstorm a wink, as though he knew that the pale ginger she-cat had read his post.

Glancing back at the computer, she read the other posts that other cats had given her, and she realised that some of the cats that had posted had put the same message as Brackenfur on her Wall. There were a total of five posts with the exact message as Brackenfur posted. "I must be liked by many cats," Sandstorm muttered, reading the posts that were not like Brackenfurs'.

'_Jayfeather's not online,' _Mothwing had posted, _'So I decided to ask you instead, but, does he have any catmint? Because the ones in my territory aren't fully grown for some reason, and I have a few cats that are sick. Please reply soon, as this is a matter of life and death!'_

And there were other cats that had posted on this... post, too.

'_Now you've made RiverClan look weak!' _Leopardstar had typed.

'_Not really, I've just only asked Sandstorm if there was any catmint that Jayfeather had so I can use it on the elders.' _Mothwing replied.

But Leopardstar obviously wasn't thinking that. _'If you don't delete this post now, I'll get you.'_

'_I'll have StarClan to protect me.'_

'_But you don't believe in StarClan!'_

Now THAT was a shocker. Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan? Sandstorm couldn't believe it. She quickly read the few more comments on Mothwing's post.

'_WHAT?' _That was Whitetail from WindClan. _'A MEDICINE CAT doesn't believe in our warrior ancestors? That's just a load of crap, Leopardstar. Stop lying about Mothwing.'_

'_Yeah!' _Mothwing snapped, and it was to the RiverClan leader herself. But Sandstorm couldn't understand something. Why did Leopardstar post something that was not true? Was what the RiverClan leader said right? Or did she hate Mothwing, and wanted the medicine cat to leave her Clan?

After a while, Sandstorm realised that Firestar was watching too. Sandstorm quickly turned around and snapped, "That was really sudden, you know. If you're here, just say so next time, because I almost flew out of my fur, OK?"

Firestar purred with amusement. "Well, it just looked interesting, so I decided to see what was happening." Then suddenly, his voice became a whisper and he hissed, "We need to take these laptops away!" Sandstorm stared at him with shock as he continued, "I don't like the idea of laptops. I would be happy if they were gone, but I don't know what to say to the cats of this Clan."

"But I like the laptops!" Sandstorm protested in a whisper. "They're such a convenience, instead of having to walk over to their territory just to talk to them. Besides, making friends with cats from another Clan is actually against the warrior code!"

"Like anyone even remembers the warrior code anymore!" Firestar snorted. "Don't you see the wrong in this, Sandstorm? You're my mate, so you should know." He looked around and remembered that he was meant to whisper. "You do realise that the patrols are growing smaller in numbers now? That's because half of the cats in this Clan refuse to go patrolling now like they used to. And the apprentices don't want to battle-train, either."

Sandstorm sighed. Firestar did have a point there, but she was having so much fun on Facebook! "Look," she meowed. "Let's just keep these laptops for a little while longer, and then you will hold a Clan meeting and discuss about this. If it doesn't work, then we'll think of another plan that will work."

Firestar nodded and meowed, "And you have to be there to help me on this, OK?"

"Well, duh!" Sandstorm purred. "If I wasn't there, you'd be lost to think for plans!" She watched Firestar go and then sighed with relief. Of course she wasn't going to help him! She wanted to keep the laptops, not throw them away like they were nothing. She couldn't live a day without a laptop, anyway!

Turning back to the laptop screen, Sandstorm continued to comment on her posts.

...

**PoX's Note: **Sorry for the late update. It's because I was so busy updating on my other stories, I almost forgot about this one! And sorry if it was short too! And I'm going on another holiday for a week, so please during that time read my stories and remember them! I reposted a story that is not exactly humorous, but I wrote it when I was young, so please read it and review on it! And sorry for changing my Pen Name so often. I just like changing it. It's now a hobby, but I will try not to touch the 'Edit' button again! And the same goes for my profile picture. Plus, my profile picture is already nice-looking, and I won't change it in a long time. If you're wondering what my profile picture is, it's a picture of my favourite character on an anime/manga called Hayate The Combat Butler. She's called Nagi, and when she's hiding her identity (which is what the profile picture of her with a hiding identity is) she calls herself Mask The Money. And now you're probably waiting for the question. Well, here goes! And the question is: How many cats posted the exact same as Brackenfur's message on Sandstorm's Wall? And this does NOT include Brackenfur's post. This is a much easier question than how many times Firestar had posted, and you are bound to get this right. If not, don't worry, for you'll get the next question right on the next chapter! Well, that concludes this chapter. Happy reading!


	6. First Attempt

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Six: First Attempt**

**PoX's Note: **Yes! I'm back, people! Now, time for you to read the story you've all been waiting for! I'm very sorry that I've forgotten to update in a long time. This is because somehow, my addiction to MangaFox rose, and so...that's what I've been doing in my spare time instead of updating. But now, I'll _try to update weekly. _If I can't, then maybe every one and a half weeks? Well, at least I'll pay for all those times I've forgotten to update...hehe...

Now, I'm going to tell you the answer to the question in the previous chapter that I've given to you a month or two ago: How many cats posted the exact same as Brackenfur's message on Sandstorm's Wall? The answer is pretty obvious: FIVE! Why is it five? As quoted: _There were a total of five posts with the exact message as Brackenfur posted. _Yes, that's exactly what it says. Thanks for answering them, all of you! Now, to all those who got it right...deserve a BIG, BIG...COOKIE! Here's the list of winners:

Queen Of The Pens – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

LightningstormZero – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Sky Fireheart – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

dizzydaydreamer – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

MyrtleFalls – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Insane. certifably – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Rapitales – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Dragonclaw11 – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

hawkfire111 – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Skypaw – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

ShootinStar – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Kyogreperson – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU! (It was five in the end, but I'll still put you here anyways ^^)

Oakshine – BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

And here are plain old cookies to those who didn't get it right, but attempted anyway:

Crowfeather's girl – COOKIE FOR YOU!

Son Of The Sea 100869 – COOKIE FOR YOU!

Dying to find out what happened? Well, it's story time! Enjoy reading, everybody, and thanks for shouting your heads off through PMs to tell me to "friggin' update or I'll jump off a cliff"! (That was quoted by someone who was obsessed with this Fanfic. I thank that person for giving me common sense. Now, let's read!

...

Two whole nights later, when all the cats of ThunderClan were in deep slumber in their dens, a certain flame-coloured tabby tom exited the leader's den and stalked quietly, even out-smarting Birchfall, who was on patrol with his laptop in front of him, too absorbed to even notice that this flame-coloured tabby tom was padding past him into the warrior's den, where all the laptops of the warriors were stacked on top of each other.

Firestar's main goal was to confiscate at least five laptops that night, so when the warriors woke up, they'd be fighting over who's laptop is whose and so forth. It should be successful, because Firestar had planned for this ever since his talk with Sandstorm, which infuriated the ThunderClan leader every time he thought of that horrible memory.

Tiptoeing his way into the warrior's den, Firestar discovered that the laptops were not piled up this time; in fact, they were scattered everywhere next to the warriors who owned their own laptops. _This is going to be tricky, _he thought. _The laptops are too heavy to stack on top of each other. What should I do...?_

This took the flame-coloured tabby tom a long time to think of what to do. Then he thought of an idea. _I'll just drag them out onto the clearing and then confiscate five or more laptops. That should do it! _

He took the nearest laptop closer to the entrance. Blossomfall's laptop. It was what Twolegs – or humans, as Firestar knew their real names over the net – call a Mac computer. It sounded like a really weird name, but it was one of the latest computer technology, and it was rated ten out of ten. Blossomfall was one of the lucky ones to get that laptop, but now it's in the hands of Firestar.

The ThunderClan leader pushed as hard as he could, moving the laptop out of the warrior's den and into the clearing. Stopping at the centre, Firestar made his way back, then suddenly remembered about Birchfall, whom he almost totally forgot about.

Whirling around, Firestar stared at the warrior. But he was still staring, unblinking at the screen that lay in front of him, typing a hundred words per second. _Maybe he's finding a new mate, _Firestar thought with amusement.

Back in the warrior's den again. Before Firestar moved the next laptop – which belonged to Cinderheart – he glanced at the sky. It wasn't moonhigh yet, and it wasn't very bright, so Birchfall would have a hard time spotting Firestar as he dragged laptops out over and over again.

Besides, the stupid tom was too busy blogging over the net, anyway.

_This would be easy, _Firestar thought.

...

That morning, Berrynose woke up. He was the first, as it seemed, to welcome the bright morning. But Berrynose wasn't interested in the sky, oh no. His paws were itching to get his claws on his laptop, which he traded with his littermate Mousewhisker for fun.

Turning around, Berrynose put his paw on his laptop. Except it wasn't his laptop. It was the ground, grassy and wet.

Berrynose stared at the forest floor in surprise. Where was his laptop? _If anyone stole it, _he thought angrily, _then I'll rip their throat out. That was a very awesome laptop that is now mine. _Padding out of the warrior's den, Berrynose finally decided to stare up at the sky and admire it.

The sun seemed to squeal with glee and cast its rays out further, making Berrynose's fur feel hot. He felt a cool gust of wind then, followed by dancing leaves swirling around camp. Then he looked down, finally.

...

"OH MY *BEEPING* GOODNESS!"

Sandstorm leaped to her paws the second she heard someone screeching with shock. The shout aroused several other warriors, whose ears were pricked, alert with their claws unsheathed, wondering what the heck was happening.

The pale ginger she-cat headed out of the warrior's den quickly, and realised that there were laptops scattered everywhere on the clearing. _Who the hell did this?_ Sandstorm demanded silently. _Now I have no idea which laptop belongs to me!_

A cry of anger rose from the cats behind her. All the warriors had exited their dens to realise that the laptops were everywhere. Some cats started accusing each other among themselves. Sandstorm heard her name a few times in the name accusing, but it was soon forgotten when some other random cat yowled another name.

Sandstorm had this feeling that it was Firestar who scattered the laptops everywhere. After their 'short' meeting two days ago, her mate had been very...very..._frustrated, _so frustrated that Firestar looked like as though he was going to blow up the world if he wanted.

He never touched his laptop since, and there was no sign of his laptop afterwards anyways. Sandstorm guessed that he chucked it away or even clawed at it continuously until it was completely destroyed. Or perhaps he dragged it onto a Thunderpath – or a road - and watched a monster – or a car – run right over it and laugh his head off as he saw the remains of the laptop lying on the floor. A laptop completely dead.

Firestar must be enjoying this view right now.

Fuming with rage, Sandstorm literally _stomped _right up to her mate's den and yowled: "Firestar!"

She could feel surprise surging through the ThunderClan leader as he sprang to his paws. "What is it?" he gasped, his fur on one end. "Is WindClan invading?" His eyes were unbelievably wide, and Sandstorm knew immediately that he was acting. But it was obvious that he was exaggerating in his act. The eyes were giving away the fact that he was lying.

"You took the laptops, didn't you?" Sandstorm snarled.

Firestar's eyes pretended to look confused. "I never touched the laptops!" he protested. "Are they really taken? Seriously?"

Sandstorm sighed, angry. "I know you took them," she meowed through gritted teeth. "Don't lie to me. Why did you take them? We've already adjusted to them anyway. You know now that there is chaos all over camp because of your outrageously stupid actions?" Firestar's eyes widened with hurt and pain but Sandstorm swept on. "You better return them, or else you're going to have enemies turning against you in your own Clan."

"I _seriously _haven't taken them!" Firestar argued, his voice dangerously low with a threatening stare to warn Sandstorm to shut up. "I'm not kidding! Go and ask Birchfall for proof. He was on guard the whole night. We'll see who's right."

Sandstorm sniffed disbelievingly at her mate. "Well, I'm going to return all the laptops to everyone," she meowed. "If there are any missing, then I'm going to get you." She left the den without a word.

...

Obviously, there were laptops missing, but Sandstorm didn't even want to _look _at Firestar. This made the ThunderClan leader very upset.

But what was very fortunate was the fact that Sandstorm didn't utter a word about their argument in the den.

That meant he could still try to confiscate the laptops.

And he will, you can count on it.

...

**PoX's Note: **Sorry if it was short. I'm updating all my stories today, so they'll be shorter than usual. But they'll grow long again, no worries. And I'm serious. Now, because the ending author's note is going to be short too – obviously – I'll give you your chapter question now: Who's laptop was the first to be dragged out onto the clearing by Firestar that night? Yes, it's easy, I know, but I'm in a rush, remember? Now, hurry up and answer the question to receive your awesome, cookies that you want to order!

Now, I must add, **the first person to answer this question correctly will receive a special prize by PoX herself. **Now hurry up and answer the question!


	7. Flirt?

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Seven: Flirt?**

**PoX's Note: **Aaah...does the title of this chapter sound interesting? You know I'm not good with romance, so it's not about _that_, if _that's _what you're thinking. So if I write a romance story (which I have, and I'm actually surprised that it's got reviews) it's not _heavy _romance, because I absolutely _despise _heavy romance. Wow, italics is fun, isn't it?

For the answer to the question: Who's laptop was the first to be dragged out onto the clearing by Firestar that night? Wasn't that quite easy? Even a small kid could find out the answer to that. But you know, everyone deserves to get a prize. Now, let us...I mean, _me _show you the answer...Blossomfall! Congratulations to those who got it right! You all get a free cookie each, and all those who specially ordered something else, it's coming to you!

XxCandiSprinklzxX = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU! And...for being the first to answer it correctly, you win a **free Laptop trophy **and a **Jayfeather plushie!** Congratulations!

Mothstar = ONE SOFT SUGER COOKIE WITH SOLID ICING FOR YOU! (Of course, I really don't know what you're talking about xD)

Shadus Tricefok of the Fifteen = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Fyreheart123 = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

LightningstormZero = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Dragonclaw 11 = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Wildheart231 = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Queen Of The Pens = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Constane Bellatrix Malfoy = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Sky Fireheart = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Silverpelt Of Moonclan = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Spicegirl324 = That specially ordered GIANT PIT is yours! *celebrate*

Bananapelt = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Squirrelyluv = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Iceshadow911247 = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Dawnshine = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

ShootinStar = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Shiningstar622 = ONE TRIPLE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE WITH CHOCOLATE SAUCE AND WHIPPED CREAM ON IT FOR YOU!

Sleekpaw = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

dizzydaydreamer = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

Bramblestar88 = BIG COOKIE FOR YOU!

I must tell you...you all got it right! Every single person that guessed actually got it RIGHT! We should celebrate! *dancing around with joy* Congratulations to all of you for actually getting it RIGHT! Sorry if your name doesn't show. Sometimes when I write FFs with long words, they won't show. Now, this story shall make you laugh your heads off...literally. I hope. Will it? I guess so. LET US BEGIN!

...

Although Firestar's first attempt to confiscate the laptops had failed – because of Sandstorm's epic nose-scenting to find out who the culprit was – he still refused to give up. He knew that if he tried harder, he would get the laptops and burn them until they are nothing but ashes.

It was currently moonhigh. Just like last night, he was deep in thought, thinking about what his next move will be. It was hard to think though; he was worried that Sandstorm would know it was him again, and who knows, his mate might tell everyone so that they could just force Firestar not to confiscate those laptops. But then, if everyone was too busy on Facebook, how was he to send out hunting patrols and border patrols to take care of the border?

Glancing around, he saw his own laptop lying on the ground. It was one of the poor quality ones, yet it could still work. And go on the internet. Then he thought, _If I can't take them like last night, then how about I do something on the internet? _A sly grin rose on his face. _Yeah, that's it. Just doing THAT would make them chuck their laptops somewhere, where I CAN burn them until they were nothing but ashes. Then we can have a more concentrated Clan that would actually go on hunting patrols and what else!_

Oh boy, will he really succeed?

...

"That mouse-brain!" Sandstorm muttered under her breath. She still couldn't believe that Firestar had confiscated Dustpelt's and Thornclaw's laptops out of everyone in the Clan. Now the two warriors were complaining and yowling with anger while pacing around the clearing, not really sure about what to do. Sandstorm didn't want to talk to Firestar about it, in case she got frustrated, let alone look at him.

Finally Dustpelt padded up to Sandstorm. His eyes were blazing with anger. "Would it be OK," he growled, gritting his teeth, "if I could just _borrow _your laptop for like, a few moments? I need to check on something, and I can't do that without a laptop, you see..."

Sandstorm nodded. "Who said you can't?" she asked cheekily, trying to stop herself from thinking about her stupid mate. Dustpelt slightly relaxed and a bit of the anger in his eyes faded, although by his voice you could hear the disgust and feeling to strangle whoever stole his laptop. The pale ginger warrior watched as Dustpelt logged in to Facebook and started checking his private messages. It looked important, because Dustpelt was anxiously searching for _that _certain private message.

"Can't seem to find it..." Dustpelt sighed. He turned to Sandstorm. "Just give me a while. I'll read all these Private Messages and then go. Thanks for letting me go on," he added, turning back to the screen. _Your welcome, _Sandstorm thought as she continued staring at what Dustpelt was reading. Some of the messages were from Ferncloud, but there was one that Sandstorm thought was completely weird. Even Dustpelt was confused. It read:

_Hi! I'm a HUGE fan of you! _

_One day we can meet each other and then we could do what you call an...an...extramarital affair! Yeah, that's it!_

_Break up with Ferncloud! Yay!_

_- Anonymous_

"What...the...*beep*...is...this...?" Dustpelt meowed, his voice growing with frustration. Sandstorm immediately thought, _Firestar! _But she couldn't seem to imagine her mate typing something like this. Besides, it said that the person who sent this was called 'Anonymous'. Something weird was going on...

"Ignore it," Sandstorm told Dustpelt. "It's a prank. They're probably _wanting _you to break up with Ferncloud." Dustpelt nodded to her and logged out. Sandstorm look around. She realised that they all had that same sour and angry look on their face. Now she knew that something _is _going on. Glancing at Dustpelt, she meowed, "You can stay on the laptop a while longer, because I need to do something first."

The warrior's eyes shone with happiness, and he thanked Sandstorm like, a billion times before he continued on chatting on Facebook. Sandstorm decided to go up to Bumbleflight first, seeing that he was the angriest so far.

"What's wrong?" Sandstorm asked. "You look quite angry."

Bumbleflight glared at her, then stopped. He sounded apologetic when he muttered, "Sorry for glaring at you. I just received this message from this random guy...or _gal_ called 'BF ILUVU' on Facebook. She posted on my Wall saying this!" He turned the laptop so that Sandstorm could read it. It said:

_If you don't love me then I'm going to kill you in your sleep!_

There were comments below too.

Mothwing had posted: _Who the heck wrote this? Bumbleflight, this is blackmail!_

Bumbleflight had replied: _I know! I'm going to delete it, but I need to show Firestar this first._

_Why bother? We all know, and you're the one who received it, _Toadfoot typed.

Heathertail answered: _OMFG who did this? This is so serious!_

"Many are on your side, Bumbleflight," Sandstorm meowed. "Like Mothwing says, this is definitely blackmail. But if you look around-" she gestured with her tail to everyone in the Clan with the same angry expression –"It must be the same person making numerous accounts to blackmail everyone. But if I'm correct, this person is only targeting us, ThunderClan." Somehow she still had that feeling that it was Firestar. Finally she added to Bumbleflight, "I'm going to talk to Firestar about this. You continue on with what you're doing."

Bumbleflight nodded and Sandstorm padded up to Firestar's den, again. She saw him typing on his laptop in a frenzy, purring with amusement. Either he was starting to enjoy his laptop, or he was blackmailing everyone.

Sandstorm decided to sneak up to him. Seeing how he was too absorbed in what he was doing, Sandstorm knew that she could get right behind him easily.

Once she was where she wanted to be, her prediction was right. Firestar really _was _blackmailing everyone in the Clan. Now, really, _really_ angry she yowled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Her voice rang around the den, yet the cats below didn't seem to hear her. Firestar practically jumped right in the air and ran for the entrance. He halted abruptly and whipped around, claws unsheathed, to see his own mate glaring at him. "Uh-oh..." he said.

"Uh-oh is right, you stupid furball!" Sandstorm spat.

...

**PoX's Note: **This must've been good. At least, I hope so. If it isn't, you can tell me. Although if you send me a flame...you're a goner. Well, that's what I say, but I really don't know what to write. Anyways, now I've thought of a question. Please note: **this is not a story question. This is a prediction question. **Basically you got to find out: 'What do you think happened after Sandstorm had spat to Firestar? There's only **first place, second place **and **third place**, but everyone who predicts will get a cookie, specially ordered or not ordered, you'll still get one.

Why did I choose a prediction question rather than a story question (or comprehension-type question)? Well, because I want to find out how your imagination works. The one with the **best prediction **will win the **first place prize**, and the **second place **with the **second-best prediction** will get the **second place prize**, and so on.

Enjoy predicting and I will update **next week**! Go **bold writing**!


	8. The Pit

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Eight: The Pit**

**PoX's Note: **Aw-right guys!I've updated, and now it's going to get even _more _interesting! Also, please keep in mind that this story is going to end soon. I know, sad, right? But that's just the way it is. I must also add that I'll finish off stories one by one until I've completed all of them before moving on to new stories. So I won't be updating on my other stories until I've finished this one. In other words, once I finish this story, I'll go to **How A Warrior REALLY Gets His Or Her Warrior Name **and then to another one and so on. And important note: **Please take the poll on my profile! Every vote counts! **Go to my profile to find out what the question is and please take it!

Curious for this chapter's answers on who wins and who doesn't? Well, I have to say, it was pretty hard to find out which prediction was the best, but you end up finding one, no? The one who wins first place, it _will _happen in the story because it was closest to what I planned it to be. Most of you wanted Firestar dead. Well, he would've been, but Sandstorm's too soft on him, you see? And to those who don't know what the heck I am talking about, here's the question from the last chapter: 'What do you think happened after Sandstorm had spat to Firestar?'

Also, the ones that got it right are quite a few people, so they all get the same prize! Congratulations!

Now, here come the winners:

**1****st**** place: **Bramblestar88, someone you don't know, Honeystorm13, PianoGirl24 and Sleekpaw for their predictions of either **Sandstorm attacking Firestar **or **Sandstorm destroying Firestar's laptop**! You all win a **Sandstorm **and **Firestar plushie** as well as **a cookie jar EACH**!

**2****nd**** place: **MyrtleFalls, Sky Fireheart, Shiningstar622, Dragonclaw11 and omg-KITTENS for their prediction of **Sandstorm telling the whole Clan about Firestar's doing**! You all win a **Bumblestripe plushi **as well as **a cookie jar EACH**!

**3****rd**** place: **sky651 for he/her prediction of **Sandstorm de-mating Firestar**! You win **a cookie jar**!

Congratulations all! And here are some predictions that are just plain hilarious!

Mistyfang Shadowclan Cat : I think that Sandstorm dressed Firestar up in a 'Pretty Pony Suit' with fluffy skirts and made him prance around camp singing. "I'm a pretty pony and I like Croissants!"

dizzydaydreamer : Does she tie him to the high rock in the night so in the morning all the clan can see him?

Ivyclanmoonblossom : I think that Willowshine comes in to ask for Catmint

You two win a free **Laptop plushie**!

And here are the rest:

Queen Of The Pens : I'm for killing Firestar! I hate that fat cat! (well, yes, he's fat and lazy ^^) COOKIE FOR YOU!

Iceshadow911247 : I hope Firestar can run faster than Sandstorm (sadly, he can't beat Sandstorm's running xD) COOKIE FOR YOU!

Mothstar : Lionblaze should get Jayfeather to search Firestar's memory because he wants to find out who sent him that message about going to WindClan to be with Heathertail! So Jayfeather goes and looks at everyone's but no one has it but then Firestar walks by! (Good prediction, and I find this interesting, so...) COOKIE FOR YOU!

Mossfire436 : Hollyleaf randomly pops in and destroys Firestar for Sandstorm because she wants to borrow Sandstorm's computer because Firestar destroyed hers because he loved her even though she is a murderer and his granddaughter, but he was just faking... (As above, good prediction, so you get a...) COOKIE FOR YOU!

Thank you for all those predictions! Now, we shall proceed to the story! Enjoy what you have been waiting for!

...

It was night.

Firestar was muttering curses to Sandstorm in his nest. Sandstorm just had to destroy his laptop, so it was so inconvenient for him to blackmail everyone. _And _Sandstorm de-mated him, which is worse. However many times he tried, Sandstorm wouldn't forgive his apology. Now he was lonely, with many angry cats.

(Flashback)

_Firestar stared in shock at his smashed laptop. He couldn't believe that Sandstorm had just broken it into pieces. _

"_I don't want you as a mate anymore!" Sandstorm spat. "You've done many bad things, and now everyone is wondering what the heck is going on! And YOU did it all!"_

"_I did it for the sake of the Clan!" Firestar argued back. "Don't think I'm doing it because I hate laptops. Everyone is becoming lazier and lazier to do the patrols, and now they're all like, 'Oh, Dustpelt, you do the patrol.' Do you want us to become a lazy Clan that cares nothing than for their own stupid laptops?" He was angry, and Sandstorm was angry too. There was rising tension in the air, and Sandstorm had some flashing fire in her eyes as she protested back._

_Sandstorm hissed, "Think about it, fox-dung! With laptops, no one is going to fight over our borders now! We're basically ALLYING with each other over the Internet! How convenient is THAT, huh? And all you care about is US being lazy! Do we have big stomachs right now? NO! It's YOU who's feeding yourself too much, mouse-brain!" _

"_The only reason I'm eating more," Firestar snapped back, flushing, "is because none of you will even EAT your dinner! And you want to leave the prey to rot? StarClan won't allow this!"_

_Overwhelmed by anger, Sandstorm let out a battle cry and hurled herself on top of Firestar. The ThunderClan leader grunted with surprise; he hadn't expected his mate to attack him. Sandstorm clawed and clawed over again at Firestar while the tom was trying to push her off. Due to his growing weight, he was overpowered by Sandstorm, and she managed to rip practically HALF his fur off._

"_Reow!" Firestar yowled with pain when Sandstorm bit him hard. He immediately kicked her and sent her flying across his den. She was in a daze for a moment, which gave Firestar plenty of time to stand up and shake his matted fur. _

"_Don't you ever call Squirrelflight and Leafpool your daughters," Sandstorm growled. "You are a disgrace to us." And she whipped around and headed out of the den. Halfway, she stopped and added, "Plus, I'm going to tell the rest of the Clan. They have to know who is part of all this blackmail."_

_Firestar was shocked and scared when Sandstorm left. If they found out, then he was doomed, because then they would turn against him, and what would happen?_

...

Leafpool yawned. It was just past dawn, and she was going to collect dock leaves for Jayfeather, seeing that he was running out, and he asked her to help him with reluctance to do so. She thought with a flash of anger at what Sandstorm said about Firestar: "He says we're all lazy and do nothing!" Of course they did something!

She padded over to the medicine den and roused Jayfeather up. He grumbled, "Give me the mouse already. I'm tired of watching you guys play with it and not eat it."

"Wake up, Jayfeather," Leafpool meowed, amused. "We're going to collect dock leaves, remember?" But he didn't seem to want to anyway, so Leafpool decided to get some by herself. Before she left camp, she quickly turned on her laptop and checked for any notifications on Facebook and any subscribers on Youtube before leaving. (Yes, Leafpool made a few videos about different herbs and how to fight and hunt.)

While searching, Leafpool saw a figure silhouetted on a hill. Firestar. She decided to talk to him. Although she hated him, she still had a bit of sympathy. As she made her way there, she realised what he was doing. He was throwing laptops into a pit he must've dug!

Angrily she pounced on Firestar. He yelped with surprise and turned around to see his attacker. "L-leafpool?" he gasped.

"What are you doing with all the laptops?"

"D-dumping them..." Firestar stammered, still shocked.

Leafpool spat. "Why are you doing such a thing?" she demanded. "Everyone will know who did it and they will probably even exile you from the Clan!" She drew closer to Firestar. "Sandstorm really hates you now, and now that she has de-mated you, I'm not your daughter. So you can't boss me around, OK?"

Firestar forced a purr of amusement. "I...I see that you're still playing with that game," he meowed. "But in the end, I'm still your father anyway."

"_First _father," Leafpool corrected. "I hope Sandstorm finds another mate that actually isn't some betrayer like you!" She swiped at Firestar with a sheathed paw. Her anger was rising, her breaths becoming quicker, as though she was thinking of something deadly.

...

"Where's all the laptops?" Poppyfrost demanded. "I can only find Leafpool's and Thornclaw's!"

"Firestar!" Sandstorm hissed back. "I knew that he had another plan!"

"And where is he?" Brackenfur snapped.

Dustpelt hissed with anger. "Probably hiding out in the forest, smashing our laptops as we speak!"

"Then we should go out and stop him!" Sorreltail suggested angrily.

Sandstorm nodded. "We'll all go and beat the crap out of him," she declared. A yowl of agreement followed her words. "Let's go!"

...

"How'd you make that pit?" Leafpool asked.

Firestar replied, "What else? I dug it, of course. Did you actually think that suddenly it was there by something?" Leafpool nodded, and Firestar sighed. "Seriously, you know that we need to rid of these laptops before it takes control of us and ruin our lives."

"You're just saying this so that I follow you and then I'd humiliate myself."

"No, I meant that –"

"There they are!" Leafpool heard a cat cry. A yowl of anger rose and the former medicine cat knew that the rest of ThunderClan were here to rip Firestar's fur off.

"Oh, great," Firestar muttered. He pushed Leafpool off him and rose to his paws. "Again? I'm like, through with having to face the Clan with their rants."

Leafpool shrugged. "Oh well," she meowed. "It's your fault, after all."

...

Firestar got 'suspended' from the Clan and is going to be a loner for a moon. But what happens while he is a loner?

In the next chapter!

...

**PoX's Note:** I'm err...sorry if this chapter was a bit boring and a bit weird. I seriously apologize. No kidding. I just am actually not allowed to go on, you see...and because Earth Hour is close, I had to hurry on it. Well, I'll give you this week's questionnaire: Whose laptops were not being taken by Firestar to be thrown in the pit? Another easy question, but some actually get fooled by the question, you see...well, enjoy your weekend and have fun!


	9. An Intruder Out Of Sight

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Nine: An Intruder Out Of Sight**

**PoX's Note: **I must say that last week's chapter question was a bit confusing. Some of you didn't exactly get it. The question was: Whose laptops were not being taken by Firestar to be thrown in the pit? And I said, whose laptops were **NOT **being taken by Firestar to be thrown in the pit. **NOT**, not whose **WERE**. See? So the question wasn't really that easy. Now, although some of you didn't get it right, you'll still get a cookie. And anyone who specially ordered a different type of cookie will get it, wrong or right.

Before I go through the bigger list of who got it right, I'm going to give out the **best prize **to these guys who added **Firestar **to the answer to the question:

sky651 – Sandstorm plushie & a free cookie jar!

hawkfire111 – Brambleclaw plushie & a free cookie jar!

FrostClaw – Jayfeather plushie & a free cookie jar!

Now, congratulate the winner's for last week's question:

**1.** fallenshadow962 – Cookie jar & a Sandstorm lollipop!

**2. **Queen Of The Pens – Cookie jar & a Brambleclaw lollipop!

**3. **XxCandiSprinklzxX – Cookie jar & a Jayfeather lollipop!

Dawnshine – COOKIE WITH JELLY BEAN TOPPING! Nice ingredient adding ^^

Iceshadow911247 – COOKIE!

Dragonclaw11 – COOKIE!

Patchkit – COOKIE!

spicegirl324 – COOKIE!

LightningstormZero – COOKIE!

Honeystorm13 – COOKIE!

thatgirlwithwings – COOKIE!

Shiningstar622 – COOKIE!

Mothstar – COOKIE!

ShootinStar – COOKIE!

leogirl818 – COOKIE!

MyrtleFalls – COOKIE!

SkittyKat – COOKIE!

dizzydaydreamer – COOKIE!

Crowfeather's girl – COOKIE!

Echoing Dreams – COOKIE!

And to those who got it wrong but still deserve something:

xxEu-chan – COOKIE!

Jasmine Wanderer – GINGER COOKIES WITH SUGAR ON TOP! Good choice of cookie ^^

Sunshine – COOKIE!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Warriors, nor do I own Facebook, YouTube and I am not nigahiga. I'm just a total fan of him, because he uploads the funniest videos. Anyway, I own Cat Communications and this story, because I created this story. I also don't own Rebecca Black's song _Friday _and I'm not Rebecca Black, and I don't want to be. She's like...ugh! Nor do I own Google.

...

"See?" Sandstorm purred, contented. "Once we got rid of Firestar and banished him to be a loner, we've heard of him none since." The rest of the Clan either murmured or nodded in agreement. It had already been half a moon, and there had been no sign of the former ThunderClan leader.

Once Firestar returned, he would have to be known as Fireheart to the others, as Sandstorm had meowed. Brambleclaw could succeed as leader – if StarClan approves – and will receive his nine lives. Firestar's lives will still be kept, but he has no more rights as leader ever since all the brutal and hurtful things he'd done with the laptops.

There were less laptops now. When Firestar threw them in the pit he made sure that it broke. But although that reason was there, everyone shared their laptops so everyone could have a turn. The fresh-kill pile was stacked with prey everyday – for proof to Firestar that they _did _hunt – and at night the patrols were assigned by Brambleclaw.

Also, everyday there was a Clan meeting conducted by Sandstorm and Brambleclaw as they spoke about what was happening and any signs of intruding by the other Clans. There had been no intruders for moons now. In fact, ever since the laptops came there were no sniffs of either WindClan and ShadowClan! _I told Firestar that the laptops were good luck! _Sandstorm thought as she addressed the Clan.

"Now we shall have some cats repair the nursery," Sandstorm continued her speech. "The queens are complaining that they can feel the wind in the fur as they try to sleep."

Brambleclaw nodded. "Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Blossomfall and Mousewhisker, I'd like you to do the repairs until sunhigh," he instructed. "Then later on you four switch with Berrynose, Millie, Graystripe and Thornclaw, who will do the repairs for the rest of the sunlight." The eight cats nodded and the ThunderClan deputy/future leader added, "Then we'll continue with the repairing tomorrow."

Once Brambleclaw had finished assigning cats to do jobs, they set off doing their task. The rest of the cats either helped the elders or asked whether the queens were OK with the wind at the moment or switched on their laptop, checking for the latest things happening in the four Clans.

Sandstorm purred with satisfaction. The Clan was going just fine without Firestar...

...

The sun was high in the sky now. The birds were slowly stopping their morning chirps and flying around. Prey was scuffling about, yet the flame-coloured tabby tom didn't feel hungry. He had already eaten his breakfast anyway. Stole it from his former territory. He was proud that he managed to get past the hunting patrol that was hunting where he was hunting. Just when he managed to catch the bird did he hear the patrol advancing in his direction, about a few rabbit hops from where he was.

Firestar had quickly rolled on the floor to cover his scent and hid behind a bush. At first Bumblestripe suspected he smelt something, but then it turned out to be a rabbit he was scenting, not the ThunderClan former leader. They quickly ran off further from him and Firestar was safe.

The flame-coloured tom padded over to the abandoned Twoleg nest. If Jayfeather didn't pop up to pick up catmint – which Firestar highly doubt the medicine cat would – then he would be fine.

Settling down, Firestar began to think out his next plan to get his paws on those laptops.

...

"Umm...Brambleclaw?" Icecloud meowed. "Something weird is happening on my computer..."

Brambleclaw padded up to the ThunderClan she-cat. "Don't tell me that this is Firestar's doing?" he growled. "If it is, then I'll sink my claws into his fur and –"

Icecloud shook her head, interrupting the deputy. "I meant that the Internet doesn't seem to be working. I can't get onto Facebook, nor Cat Communications or even YouTube!" she wailed. "I wanted to show Foxleap this video by _nigahiga_! It's about Rebecca Black and her song _Friday_!"

"You mean his latest uploaded one?" Brambleclaw asked just when Graystripe groaned, "Oh StarClan, not _FRIDAY_!"

Brambleclaw glanced at Graystripe. "You've listened to _Friday _before?" he asked. Graystripe nodded, and the deputy added, "I've actually never listened to it before. What does it sound like? You all look like you despise it so much..."

"It's the worst song on Earth!" Graystripe spat. "Like, she's waiting for her friends next to a BUS STOP! A frickin' BUS STOP! I mean, she could've waited outside her HOUSE for her friends to pick her up! And she's singing _'where do I sit'_ when there's a spot just THERE FOR HER! Gee! And also, she says _'we we we we we...'_ Umm...I don't know how many 'we's', but she had so many beats to add the 'are' in 'we are so excited'. She ends up singing 'we so excited'!"

Brambleclaw did a ROFM (rolling on the floor meowing). "That's just hilarious!" he purred with amusement.

"Are you going to help me restore the damn Internet or not?" Icecloud snapped. Brambleclaw stopped purring and gave the younger warrior an stern gaze. Graystripe sat where he was, wondering what Brambleclaw would do.

"First of all, you're younger than me," Brambleclaw scolded her. "And secondly, I turn out to be the deputy of ThunderClan. You should know better than to snap at a senior warrior." Icecloud dipped her head apologetically and Brambleclaw added, "Don't worry. Now...the Internet is not working?"

Icecloud shook her head. "It just doesn't seem to let me go on anything. Not even Google!"

"It's probably Firestar," Sandstorm declared behind the three cats. Brambleclaw glanced behind him to see the ginger she-cat padding up to them. "We keep the Internet in the Twoleg nest, don't we?"

Graystripe nodded slowly. Icecloud mewed, "But isn't he banished from the Clans for a moon? And we haven't seen him for a long time."

"Which is probably why he thinks that we forgot about him and don't worry about sending patrols in case we found traces of him," Sandstorm explained, acting proud that she knew this, when it was a guess. It could be a possibility that her guess was wrong. "So he's come back and broke off the Internet."

"But if he breaks off the Internet," Brambleclaw meowed, "then what about the other Clans? They share the same Internet as well?"

Sandstorm shook her ginger head. "Remember, there are four wireless connections," she reminded him. "Ours is ThunderClan Wireless. The others are Shadow Internet, Connect RiverClan and Inter Wind."

"So we should go to the Twoleg nest and catch him there?" Graystripe asked. "Although I was his friend ever since we were young, I still can't believe he'd do such a thing!" He turned when Millie called for him from the nursery.

"You talk too much, dear!" Millie snapped. "We're repairing the nursery, and you're just chatting and complaining about who knows what! Come and help for the queens' sake!"

Graystripe sighed. "Guess I'm missing out on the hunt for Firestar..." he mumbled, and reluctantly padded over to the nursery, where Millie continued her lecture about him and his laziness.

Now there were many cats grumbling about the Internet not working. Something was definitely wrong, and the ThunderClan deputy was very suspicious that it was Firestar's doing. Brambleclaw purred at Graystripe's reluctance to move, and then turned to Sandstorm.

"Let's assign a patrol to find him," he meowed.

"I was waiting for those words," Sandstorm replied, and they searched for cats for the patrol.

...

Firestar quickly fled from the Twoleg nest immediately once he broke the device that let the cats connect to the Internet. Now they could never go on! Unless they went to the other Clans for the Internet, which they probably won't risk it.

"Now they can't catch me!" Firestar muttered to himself.

"Wow, and you thought you could get away with it?" a voice asked.

Firestar whipped around to see Jayfeather staring at him. The medicine cat was holding the broken Wireless device in his jaws. He dropped it at his paws, then glanced back up at the ThunderClan former leader. "That was a stupid move," he meowed, "destroying the Internet. Now everyone knows it's you."

"Well, the sooner I get rid of those wretched laptops, the better," Firestar replied calmly. "Do what you want with me, but I'll still attempt to destroy those electrical things."

"Actually..." Jayfeather paused for a moment. "Although I hate you like, _a lot_...StarClan has told me that they want us to rid the laptops too. Bluestar mentioned that it was destroying all our lives, because we were becoming lazier to protect the borders."

Firestar yowled triumphantly. "I knew it'd come to this somehow!" he meowed, really loudly.

"Aha!" another voice sounded threateningly close to them. "He's here! Hurry up; we'll lose him soon!" The voice was Brambleclaw's.

Jayfeather glared at Firestar. "Go!" he hissed. He head-butted Firestar into a bush. "Hide in there!" he whispered. "I'll back up for you!" Firestar blinked gratefully at Jayfeather, who turned around just when the patrol burst through the trees.

"Where is he?" Sorreltail turned her head wildly around. Her gaze rested on Jayfeather after a while, as though she had only just realised that the medicine cat was there. She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to collect catmint at the Twoleg nest," Jayfeather meowed, "and then I saw that the Internet broke. I suspected Firestar immediately, and picked up a trail of him. It led over to the ShadowClan territory." He flicked his tail towards the pine trees. "I didn't risk going there. It's ShadowClan's problem now."

Leafpool sighed. "Now what? The Internet doesn't work. What are we going to do?"

Jayfeather thought for a moment. Firestar guessed that he was thinking over whether to tell them about the dream that StarClan gave him or just leave it alone and help Firestar attempt to steal the laptops and smash them so they break into small pieces. "I think that we should just add a few extra patrols," he meowed at last. "StarClan gave me a dream about this, and said that we would need extra backup if he came."

Sandstorm nodded. "We'll do just that then." She glanced around. "And if Firestar does show his face again before the one moon is over..." she trembled with anger, "then I'll murder him!"

Firestar stiffened. That was something that Sandstorm would usually not say about him. Did she really hate him to say such words?

"Let's go back to camp," Brambleclaw ordered. The cats faded off into the distance. Jayfeather cast one last glance at where Firestar was hiding.

"Don't do anything stupid this time," he hissed, "until I think of a good plan!" Then he was gone.

...

**PoX's Note:** Yes, chapter ended. What happens next? Now that StarClan is on Firestar's side now? Also, please note, **I lost against the Gem Alchemist by 50 reviews. She's got way over 200 now, and I've only got this much...**but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you all enjoy this story. Now, I shall give you this week's question: Why does Graystripe hate the song 'Friday' by Rebecca Black so much? Please note that I don't like her either. Seriously. I'd rather Taylor Swift, but I don't like her either. I don't like anyone but SCANDAL! *fireworks* And I mean the JAPANESE band Scandal. There is another band Scandal that is not Japanese, and I've never heard of them before. Anyway, happy weekend!


	10. Allies

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Ten: Allies**

**PoX's Note: **For last week's question, I guess that most of you got it right. I hope that wasn't hard. It wasn't really meant to be, because I wanted to give free cookies out to everyone! *celebrate* Well, this week, judging by the title I put, you guys can guess what it's about, right? You know, _Firestar's _allies? Whoops, I just spilt it, but too bad. Now you know. And now, I shall tell you the answer to last week's question: Why does Graystripe hate the song 'Friday' by Rebecca Black so much? You do realise that the reasons he answered to why he hated her so much is exactly how I feel about her? Which is why I call her song 'Black Friday' instead of 'Friday'. Get it? I know, quite creative. So, the answer is: _(quoted from previous chapter)_

"It's the worst song on Earth!" Graystripe spat. "Like, she's waiting for her friends next to a BUS STOP! A frickin' BUS STOP! I mean, she could've waited outside her HOUSE for her friends to pick her up! And she's singing _'where do I sit'_ when there's a spot just THERE FOR HER! Gee! And also, she says _'we we we we we...'_ Umm...I don't know how many 'we's', but she had so many beats to add the 'are' in 'we are so excited'. She ends up singing 'we so excited'!"

And **before **I hand out the prizes, please note that **although the Gem Alchemist and I are fighting for the most reviews, this is what is known as a 'friendship competition'. **So we're not like, rivals or anything, just having a competition to see who can get the most reviews. So you can make a few comments like, 'I hope you win!' or 'Let's do this together and beat the Gem Alchemist!' or something like that, but not '*BEEP*! LIKE SHE'S EVER GONNA WIN! I BET SHE'S DA *BEEPING* WORST STORY-WRITA EVA!' Not like anyone did that, but I'm just saying.

And to the people who have **no idea what this Gem Alchemist thingy and the competition is all about, **well, her and I decided to see who can get the most reviews one day, so then we started, which is partially the reason why I'm updating weekly. Remember how I stopped for a while? Well, I was a bit...umm...how should I put it...? Uhh, I was busy, so I couldn't update, which is why I gave the Gem Alchemist a **huge **advantage to catch up with me. And by the time I started updating, she was about 5 reviews ahead. But because she writes her stories in a popular category, it's not surprising she gets so many reviews. But the competition is still going on.

So, the prizes are now to be given out:

Sky Fireheart – COOKIE!

Fred50208 – COOKIE!

Jasmine Wanderer – COOKIE!

Queen Of The Pens – COOKIE! He did think it was stupid; I agree.

MyrtleFalls – CHOCOLATE VANILLA GUMMY WORM COOKIE! Wow, sounds yummy, except I'm not fond of candies/sweets/lollipops. Just chocolate and cookies for me ^^

Dragonclaw11 – COOKIE! Well, I guess your reason is reason enough ^^

ShootinStar – COOKIE!

hawkfire111 – COOKIE!

Iceshadow of ShadowClan – COOKIE! He does secretly like it, but because most of the cats in the Clan has heard of it and hated it, he just has to agree with them, no? Smart thinking ^^

Oh, umm...if I missed out on a few of you people, I'm sorry. Also, I just might want to add that I realised that not many people had answered this week's question. Is it because of the holidays? THE HOLIDAYS! YAY! Plus, beware, because I could've repeated this in the ending of this chapter. Well, even though it's the holidays, you all are loyal to still answer and review on this story. I've never felt so happy...thank you all! I'll make it up to you somehow. Maybe with more cookies :D

...

Although the access to the Internet was broken because of you-know-who, WindClan was surprisingly nice enough to share the Internet. It was obvious that Blackstar wouldn't share with them, but with WindClan on ThunderClan's side, it didn't matter.

"Just note," Onestar had growled, "that if our Internet breaks, it would be your fault, because we know that it would be Firestar's doing, and Firestar has destroyed your Internet. One paw of his in our territory and you can't use this Internet anymore."

Although he said this, Sandstorm was 100% sure that Firestar wouldn't step on WindClan territory.

And he didn't.

So ThunderClan was still safe to use the Internet. But Jayfeather had a plan.

"We need more allies," the medicine cat had suggested to Firestar.

Firestar argued: "They will never come with us! They all believe that the Internet is like...like..._heaven_ –" he hated using a Twoleg word, but that was all he could possibly think of at that moment "- to them! We have no hope of getting any cats onto our team! I'm sure of that, no kidding."

Jayfeather thought for a moment. "StarClan is on our side," he meowed. "If we can ask all the medicine cats to join us, then that would be enough." He stared at Firestar's confused face and then added to explain, "They can persuade cats in their own Clan to believe us and StarClan that there should be no more laptops, then that's all done. We'll have loads of allies in no time at all!"

"And this is definitely going to work," Firestar meowed.

The ThunderClan medicine cat nodded. "It should."

...

Flametail slept uncomfortably in the medicine den, thinking about what type of herbs he should use to cure Rowanclaw's cough. It wasn't bad, but now he couldn't remember the herbs to cure it! He was a medicine cat, for StarClan's sake! He should know! It's the basics, after all. And yet the herb would not pop in his mind. It was all the laptops' fault! He was too busy typing and having fun that now he didn't know the names of half the herbs. At least Littlecloud knew. He didn't believe in laptops, though.

"Oh, what was the name of the herb that could cure Rowanclaw's cough...?"Flametail murmured desperately to himself.

"I think it's feverfew that you may need," a voice sounded from the entrance of the medicine den. Flametail immediately leaped out of his moss bedding, claws sliding out, only to realise that it was Jayfeather standing there. The medicine cat apprentice relaxed slightly, but still remained tense. "What are you doing here, may I ask?" he growled.

Jayfeather replied, "StarClan believes that all the laptops must be destroyed." Flametail stared at him in surprise. "Do you think that this should be the case?" the ThunderClan cat added.

"I...I..." Flametail didn't know how to react or respond. It was a hard decision after all. Flametail would highly regret the moment he would throw his laptop away, but it had to be the case, and Flametail's excellent herb-remembering skills could return, which is why he really wanted more than...more than the laptops! "The laptops are going too far," Flametail answered firmly. "Why is there such a thing as laptops? It is ruining our lives! Blackstar is growing fatter and fatter by the day."

The medicine cat purred with amusement. "You finally admitted that, hey?" he meowed. Flametail nodded, looking a bit embarrassed that he just insulted his own leader. "Well, seeing as you agree with me, how about telling that to your mentor?" Flametail stared at Littlecloud. "I need to tell the other medicine cats, so I guess I should be going now..."

"How come StarClan won't tell them through dreams?" Flametail asked.

"StarClan can't," Jayfeather replied simply. "Because every time they go to sleep, their dreams are filled with things based on the laptops, and StarClan can't push their way through them to interact with the medicine cats. So I have to do that. It's quite hard, because that means having to trespass onto different cats' territory."

"T-then I can help," Flametail offered, still doubtful of whether he wanted to do this or not. "If it will stop all this, then I should –"

"One cat trespassing on different territories should be enough," Jayfeather interrupted. "And it's not moonhigh yet, so I should have enough time to trek quickly to the remaining medicine cats." He thought for a moment. "Once I get to RiverClan, I should move past the horseplace over to WindClan territory and then return. But I have to be quick..."

"Which is why I'm saying I can help, mouse-brain," Flametail snapped. "Come on; don't you think it'd be easier if I tell Mothwing and Willowshine? You can go to Barkface and talk with him. Then we should be sorted by then. And it will save loads of time to maybe think about what we should do," he added.

Jayfeather thought for a moment. "OK," he finally agreed. "Just go straight to RiverClan territory and warn them of this, then return straight back. If any RiverClan warrior finds you, they'd suspect what's happening and maybe prevent us from confiscating the laptops and destroying them."

"Whatsit?" Littlecloud grumbled.

"I'd better go now," Jayfeather meowed. "Be sure to tell Littlecloud as well."

Flametail nodded. "I will," he meowed. "See you." And with that, Jayfeather left, and so did Flametail.

...

"Barkface was actually against the idea of laptops ever since we had discovered it," Jayfeather reported to Firestar. "He happily joined us, and now they're helping us get more allies so that we can destroy the laptops."

"And so that means...means that all the medicine cats are on our team right now?" Firestar asked.

"I cannot confirm about RiverClan," Jayfeather answered. "But judging by Flametail's determination, I think that Mothwing may have come to our side as well."

"Did you tell Flametail to come and tell us about this?" Firestar asked.

Jayfeather shook his head. "No," he replied, "but I told Barkface. Well, actually, I said that he should come and tell us if anything new happened, but I didn't say a specific place. But he should know that it is somewhere in ThunderClan territory, so we should be fine."

The two cats were hiding near the ThunderClan camp, but not close enough for anyone to know where they were nor hear them. It was currently nearing dawn, and Jayfeather had just recently returned back to ThunderClan territory. He could speak to Firestar for only a while, and then return to camp so that no one could suspect that he had gone anywhere.

"So basically once we get allies, we all drag those laptops and destroy them until they're unrecoverable?" Firestar meowed, just to make sure.

"Yes," Jayfeather mewed back. "But we can't be sure. Maybe some of the allies we make could be lying, so...yeah."

"Umm...but how are we going to know?" Firestar asked.

Jayfeather shrugged. "I don't know," he replied, but Firestar seemed to think that Jayfeather didn't really care.

"However way it ends, it will end with us destroying those wretched things!" Firestar declared.

Jayfeather sighed. "You seem so determined," he mumbled.

...

Meanwhile, Sandstorm and all the cats of ThunderClan were unaware of the two cats and their very evil plotting to confiscate the laptops and ruin them until they are nothing but little bits that have no use and can just be chucked away so that all the cats' lives can return to normal and everyone would be peaceful and happy after a while when they soon realise that having no laptops is just as good as having laptops, maybe even better, but if only they just payed more attention to beautiful nature...

[Except I, PoX, hates caterpillars and cockroaches. Keep them away from me]

...

**PoX's Note:** I apologise dearly if this was quite short. Time was running out! I usually update at about 8:00pm Australian time, but when I stared at the clock, it was 9:00pm! Right now, I'm updating this at 10:50pm, which is quite late for me to do so to update. Although I said that I would update with a long chapter, I can't do that this time, and I say my sorry's again because this chapter might have been a bit boring. I'm sorry, but you know, some chapters in stories usually have to be boring, so this is my boring one. Now, for this week's question to cheer you all up: What is the Twoleg word that Firestar used in this chapter? It's easy, yet it's not. Sometimes readers just miss that part that would answer this question, and I hope that you all don't make that mistake ^^

Well, to sum it all up, I hope you did enjoy it and please wait for next week, and happy weekends! Oh, and...it's the HOLIDAYS! Finally! I've been waiting for this moment! So that means that next week, it probably would be a long chapter! That is, if I do have the time. I'm too busy hanging out with friends to really update...jokes. I have to update, because I have readers waiting for this story to update! Thanks for being loyal to me, guys! I hope I can make it up to you by making a really good next chapter!

See you all next week!


	11. An Unaware Plan

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Eleven: An Unaware Plan**

**PoX's Note: **Welcome to the eleventh chapter of _When All The Clans Got Laptops_! We are nearing the end of this story, and I must say that I must thank you all for reviewing and reading and saying nice things about my story. I've never felt so happy. I just hope that I will continue to write and make you all happy. Now, for last week's question: What is the Twoleg word that Firestar used in this chapter? The answer was **heaven**, and I'm pretty sure you all got it right. Wait, I'm _sure _you all got it right. Well, we'll all find out in the results below:

**1.** Whitestar17 – COOKIE JAR!

**2. **Fred50208 – COOKIE JAR!

**3. **hawkfire111 – COOKIE JAR!

Ice Dorago –

omg-KITTENS –

XxPieInYaFacexX –

Dragonclaw11 –

spicegirl324 – GIANT PIE! Specially ordered for you ^^

Jasmine Wanderer – COOKIE! Yeah, I'll continue _How A Warrior REALLY Gets His Or Her Warrior Name _once I finish this Fanfic. Thanks for asking, though.

Mothstar – GIANT GUBBLE-GUM COLOUR BURST-GRAPE-ROOT-BEER-CHERRY SODA LOLLIPOP! Wow, you have such a sweet tooth XD

Crowfeather's girl – COOKIE!

Moonclaw778 – COOKIE!

Shadus Tricefok of the XXIV – COOKIE!

Queen Of The Pens – COOKIE! Well, chocolate is yummy ^^

Jayfeather Luva – JAYFEATHER-SHAPED COOKIE! OMG Jayfeather is my favourite cat! High-five for being the same!

Fallenshadow962 – COOKIE! Oh, and I'll give you another COOKIE! for saying 'laptops' as well, even though you said you'd stick with heaven.

Dawnshine – COOKIE WRAPPED IN WAFFLE WITH RAINBOW SPRINKLES! He learns Twoleg words over the Internet. You know, like, through sites? Yeah.

Iceshadow of ShadowClan – MINT CHOCOLATE-CHIP ICE-CREAM! Yes, it is XD

Moonwhisker of StormClan – COOKIE!

ShootinStar – CHOC-CHIP COOKIE WITH M&Ms! Good choice! I'd take my enjoyable time slowly just eating that XP

Dragonstar16 – HAWKFROST PLUSHIE (special order)! Sadly, I can't give you a gem to rule the universe, but how about a COOKIE! to make up for it?

dizzydaydreamer – RAINBOW DROPS FULLED COOKIE! So many colours! _Quoted from the video "How to be Emo" by nigahiga_

And…

Spring of flower blooming – COOKIE WITH SPRINKLES! Wow, typing through your DS. You still did a good job XD

Now, on with the story! Enjoy, everyone!

…

**Story Note: **Now, with their awesome "carving with claws" skill, the cats of ThunderClan have carved their names onto their laptops as so not to confuse each other with others' laptops.

…

"Firestar will be returning to the Clan in about two days," Sandstorm announced to the rest of ThunderClan at their sundown meeting. "Today is the Gathering. We will be trekking over to our Gathering place in a short moment. But we may need a few warriors to stay put at camp, in case Firestar decides to proceed with his plan today. Our laptops must be protected!" she added. The rest of the Clan yowled with agreement. "He will not take them away from us."

Brambleclaw added, "StarClan will be visiting me in two days. If all goes well, I may receive my nine lives then."

A cheer rose from his words. "Brambleclaw!" they roared. "Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" The ThunderClan future leader ducked his head in embarrassment. He was glad that he had all the Clan's support in what he said. Firestar was just the only one that he needed to deal with, and quickly.

As Sandstorm and Brambleclaw began to sort out who was going to the Gathering and who not, Lionblaze padded up to Jayfeather. "What would you do once Firestar returns?" he asked his sibling. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He was a good cat, until the laptops came, and now everyone is turning against him. I don't know which side I'm on now…"

Jayfeather stared at him. Hard. Finally he sighed. "Okay," he meowed, "come to the medicine den. I need to tell you something." Suddenly curious to know what was happening, Lionblaze quickly followed him into the den full of herbs. The smell was incredibly strong. Herbs were stacked here and there, all in neat piles, separating different herbs. Jayfeather sat down and beckoned for Lionblaze to do the same. He obeyed and then stared at Jayfeather, questioningly.

"Firestar is still here, in ThunderClan territory," Jayfeather muttered. "He's still planning a way to confiscate the laptops. I'm not joking," he added when he saw Lionblaze's stunned expression. "I've… I've… I've even offered to help him, okay? StarClan declares that all laptops are to be destroyed. They are ruining our lives."

"B-but it's also a big help to us!" Lionblaze protested. "Our minds are too small, and the laptops have expanded our knowledge –"

"Our knowledge of what?" Jayfeather spat back. "Knowledge of what?" he repeated slowly. "We've learned _nothing _with the laptops. At first it seemed like we were above StarClan and all, but now I realized that it is just making us more lazy! Look at you, for example. Don't you think that you have… added more _weight_?" Lionblaze immediately flushed at this comment. "Okay, look, I didn't mean it as an offense," Jayfeather added hastily. "But like, we're all growing bigger. As in, wide big."

"I guess so," Lionblaze admitted. "But I guess the reason is that prey is running around more often, although the season is turning to leaf-bare."

"And the reason there is so much prey during leaf-fall, nearing leaf-bare?" Jayfeather demanded.

"Uhh…"

"Because now that we have laptops," Jayfeather replied angrily and in a rush, "we're too damn _lazy _to even put a paw out in our own territory!" He swept his tail with such force that a few herbs fell off their piles. Jayfeather didn't care, as it seemed, by the look of him. "Why won't you even understand? Every time when any warrior or whatever is free, they just sit down with their laptops in front of them. We are basically being _hypnotized _by these dreadful things! No one stops and takes in the fresh air anymore. No one says, 'Oh, I'll go and catch some extra prey for you and the rest of the Clan' anymore. No one –"

"Isn't saying, 'Oh, I'll go and catch some extra prey for you and the rest of the Clan' sound a bit too romantic?" Lionblaze butted in. "Do you like… like someone or something?"

Jayfeather went silent. Lionblaze's eyes grew huge.

"Are… are you s-saying, that you do?" Lionblaze meowed.

"S-shut up!" Jayfeather snarled. "You're just butting in to stop me from talking about something really important here. Now I'm just saying that we should stop this era of laptops!" He glared at Lionblaze. "And I don't like anyone! I was silent because I was just… just taking in my anger because I can't stand you!" He quickly stood up and raced out of the den.

Lionblaze swore that Jayfeather liked someone. You could seriously tell. The way he looked down at his paws when Lionblaze asked what he questioned. But who was it? Lionblaze tried to think about which she-cat that Jayfeather had a crush on, but his thoughts were being butted in by the plans of Firestar and Jayfeather to confiscate the laptops and destroy them. Did Jayfeather seriously mean it? It looked like he did. But why is he on Firestar's side?

Should Lionblaze join him?

He didn't know. Well, he still needed to put more thought in it anyway.

…

Night time fell. The sun slowly sank into the depths of the waters far, far away. Sandstorm had ordered that Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Blossomfall, Millie, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Sorreltail and Brackenfur stay at camp. "In case Firestar has some backup," she explained to them. Jayfeather had told Lionblaze not to tell anyone anything that Jayfeather had told him. Lionblaze didn't want to, anyway. He'd feel way guilty if he uttered a single word about it.

As the last cat's tail tip vanished from the tunnel, Lionblaze turned to face the remaining cats as they sorted out who was guarding which place. It turned out – obviously – that most of the cats were going to protect the laptops. Lionblaze's duty was to stand by the dirtplace tunnel. The reason for this was because there was a secret entrance/exit that led into camp and out into the ThunderClan hunting grounds. Blossomfall was to stand by the original entrance in and out of camp. Graystripe was assigned to just stalk around camp.

"If you see or hear anything abnormal," Dustpelt meowed, "then warn us immediately. Any rustle could be Firestar lurking about."

When did this Firestar issue become so serious? Lionblaze just guessed that everyone was desperate to keep their laptops. Or at least, the remaining owners with their laptops alive. The ThunderClan warrior recalled a moment when Foxleap called the laptops "my life. If I didn't have laptops then I'd probably die."

But Jayfeather had said that we could all survive without laptops. It'd just hurt a bit, but every cat would adjust to it quickly. Was that true? Lionblaze thought deeply about this as he sat down beside the dirtplace tunnel. Could they really survive without laptops?

Throughout the night, every cat remained tense and alert, including Lionblaze. His ears were pricked as he strained to hear any noise of paw steps moving about. There was none from the dirtplace. He relaxed slightly and glanced around to see what the others were doing. Every now and then Graystripe would stop and stare somewhere, and then returning to stalking again. Blossomfall looked on the verge to collapse. She was probably tired, but she still looked alert. The others were just sitting and staring at nothing.

Soon after past the rise of the moon, Lionblaze's eyes began to feel droopy. It was quite tiring just sitting and staring, looking for someone who probably might not even come, anyway. He decided to close his eyes, just a little bit, maybe for like, a few seconds for a nice, nice rest…

_SNAP!_

Lionblaze was immediately jolted awake, all sleepy senses suddenly alert and in warning. He was about to call to the others, but they heard the loud noise, and were padding towards Blossomfall, as the noise was coming from there. He was about to follow them, until he stopped in his tracks, thinking again.

Firestar wasn't that reckless when he was stalking. Sometimes he would make a mistake, but not in something serious like this if he really wanted the laptops gone. Maybe it was just some careless squirrel running about at night. But if it was Firestar… was it just a distraction so that he could drag the laptops away as the ThunderClan cats wondered who it was?

Fortunately – or unfortunately, in Jayfeather's case (but he wasn't here at that moment, so…) – Dustpelt was smart enough to think about that, for he told Millie and Thornclaw to get back to the warrior's den (where the laptops are stored) and check to see if Firestar was in there.

He wasn't, as it seemed.

Was that meant to be a relief or…?

"There he is!" Blossomfall yowled suddenly. There was a sound of scrambling and Lionblaze turned to look up to see that there was a cat racing through the trees. Most of the cats set in pursuit, but Dustpelt ordered Millie and Thornclaw to stay where they were.

Dustpelt stared at Lionblaze. "You stay as well!" he meowed loudly. Lionblaze nodded, although he didn't know what he would do once he actually encountered the former ThunderClan leader. Attack? Millie and Thornclaw would probably do that. Talk? Millie and Thornclaw would wonder what the heck Lionblaze is doing by talking with the intruder. Nothing? Millie and Thornclaw would wonder what he is doing as well. Then what?

Lionblaze decided to go to the warrior's den with Millie and Thornclaw first. Then they could decide together what to do. As he entered the den, Millie glanced at him. "Lionblaze…"

"Uhh... what?" Lionblaze asked.

"Firestar… he stole your laptop."

"_What?"_

…

**PoX's Note: **Chapter…finished! I decided to type this up on Friday, and then add the finishing touches on Saturday, which is obviously today. Now, I'll give you this week's question. But it is not a quiz question. It's an **opinion question**. I really want your opinions in this, OK? I will give out free **COOKIES! **And maybe even bigger prizes just for answering. Now, here's this question: Do you think I should make a sequel? State your reason. I need a reason. If you give me a good reason, the bigger your prize shall be. If you don't give me a reason you'll just get a **COOKIE!** Which is still a good prize, anyway XP

Oh! And before I end this chapter, I just want to show you this review by this person called disneylover213:

"I wrote the story posedion misses his family. WOW you must not have very many friends and NONE OF OUR STORIES ARE EVER GOING TO BE IN ANY IF THE BOOKS YOU STUPID! SAYS THE WOMEN WHO HAS NEVER WRITTEN A PJO STORY! *coughing and muttering* wow she does not know what she is talking about"

I will explain to this random author in order about everything she has said in her review and replying back.

First of all, when you said 'I wrote the story posedion misses his family'...who is posedion? Or are you talking about Poseidon? I've never heard of a Greek God who goes by the name of posedion.

Secondly, I think you have posted this in the wrong fandom and whatever. If you want to send me something like this, how about through Private Messaging? But too late now. Everyone's going to see this.

Third of all, you said 'WOW you must not have very many friends' actually, I do. I have over 200 to be precise. A Princess of Xing needs to be very social, which is why I have quite a lot of friends. I bet you're just saying this because you don't have very many yourself. Be nice to others, okay? You'll earn friends this way.

Now, on to fourth, you said 'NONE OF OUR STORIES ARE EVER GOING TO BE IN ANY IF THE BOOKS YOU STUPID!' ...what? I don't get it. I think you were probably trying to say that none of our stories are ever going to be published in books. Well, if you're a good writer, then maybe. Which is why I advised to you in my review that your characters are way OOC?

Fifth, you said 'SAYS THE WOMEN WHO HAS NEVER WRITTEN A PJO STORY!' Well, actually, I'm going to. I've planned this ever since my obsession with Percy Jackson and the Olympians began. And plus, how DARE you call me a WOMEN? I think you mean WOMAN! Am I like, made of more than one person? I feel highly insulted! And also, I'd prefer to be called the Princess of Xing. I'm part of the Royal Family!

Onto six, you said '*coughing and muttering* wow she does not know what she is talking about'. I do, thank you very much. Your insults to the Princess of Xing are very, very offensive. I would like to punish you quite severly, but I am too young to talk of such things. What about you? Do YOU know what you are talking about? How about WHERE you are placing this, then?

Please show a bit more respect, to both me and the readers who are currently reading this.

**Now, to all the readers who probably don't get this**, I sent a review to one of disneylover213's stories called 'Poseidon Misses mortal family', saying (and I must admit I said it quite rudely, but I didn't flame, did I?) that he/she should not make the characters OOC, unless he/she planned it to be.

Plus, you've all watch that movie called _'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief'_, right? Well, can you imagine Percy, crying "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" to his father, Poseidon, a Greek God that at first Percy felt like his father had rejected him and his mother completely? Well, I cannot imagine such an event happen.

And also, this same author has added the popular Gem Alchemist's story as favourites. Well, she highly dislikes this author now because he/she has thrown such a horrible insult to me, the Princess of Xing. The Gem Alchemist and I are very good friends, and we are shocked to see this... this disgusting review that is off topic about my story IN my story anyway!

Anyway, let's end this and watch out for next week ^^


	12. Slow Success

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Twelve: Slow Success**

**PoX's Note:** I am back again with a new chapter! How are you all? I hope you're all fine. I've been enjoying myself by watching a new anime! It's a horror anime, so you probably won't enjoy it, but I sure do! Although it's very confusing. I don't know how you're supposed to keep up. ANYWAY, away from that, I will proceed with saying last week's question: Do you think I should make a sequel? I must say that the answers I've received are quite interesting. It took me a while to find the best answers. Anyway, I will say that I am **not doing a sequel**. For various reasons. I will **only mention the best answers **but will still give everyone cookies. So here's the winners and etc: **(Some winners think that I should make a sequel, btw, but their answers are very reasonable)**

**1.** Dawnshine - _Anyway, I think... No, because you got a lot of other stories to complete._ Completely true. You win a **LITTLECLOUD PLUSHIE** and a **COOKIE JAR!**

**2. **Mothstar - _Yeah, cuz then WE CAN SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! _Of course! So, you win a **BARKFACE PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR!**

**3.** Iceshadow911247 - _PLEASE MAKE A SEQUEL! BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOU"LL RECIEVE... (in an anoyying sales person vioce) a brand new pie! (of you chioce) a cyber kitteh!(jayfeather tempermnt and looks) and if you don't make a sequel, well, i like you, so you get them anyways! (prizes are not authorazational in antarctica or santa'a workshop, these prizes may not be resold, also, these products are illegle in the following countries: germany, madagascar, &, well that's really it, so, wow, awkward silence... _Wow. I get pie? And a cyber kitty? YAY! *dance around with joy* Your prize is a **MOTHWING PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR!**

Iceshadow of ShadowClan – COOKIE!

Shadus Tricefok of the XXIV – COOKIE!

ivyclan moonblossom – COOKIE!

Goldenstripe2510 – COOKIE!

Fred50208 – Wow. She nearly cried? Tell her that I'm happy I made her laugh ^^ Anyway, here's your COOKIE to add to your COOKIE JAR!

XxPieInYaFacexX – DOUBLE ORDER OF TRIPLE CHOCOLATE COOKIES MIXED IN WITH QUADRIPLE CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM COVERED WITH CHOCOLATE SYRUP ON TOP OF A TEN TON SLAB OF PURE DARK CHOCOLATE WITH TRUFFLES ON TOP! Wow, huge order XD

Splashstorm – COOKIE!

Dragonclaw11 – COOKIE!

Queen Of The Pens – COOKIE!

fallenshadow962 – COOKIE!

Moonclaw778 – COOKIE!

MyrtleFalls – COOKIE!

Ripplestorm – COOKIE!

I think that's everyone I got. Well, anyway, enjoy the story! Wait! Just saying, but like, I say that I am not doing a sequel now, but **what about later?** Oooh, curious now? Well, you will find out when this story ends! Oh, and keep note that **if I do make a sequel it would be after I complete all the other stories. **So, take note of that. But anyway, just enjoy this and tell me what you think! I hope it reaches your satisfaction!

…

**Story Note: **A few events had occurred before this happened. And this chapter is unusually shorter than the rest. I apololgise for that.

…

"Hurry up!" Dustpelt snapped, his words aimed towards Graystripe. "Go and help Thornclaw and the rest prevent any of Firestar and his followers from touching the laptops!" Graystripe nodded quickly and sped off towards the direction to where the three cats were hiding at the entrance to the den. Lionblaze was currently fuming; Graystripe didn't know why. Maybe it was that they were too late? He quickly pushed into the warrior's den and saw that there were only a few laptops remaining.

Graystripe whipped around and stared at the three. "What happened here?" he asked. "Did they take them without you knowing?"

Thornclaw sighed. "Well, let's just say we thought that Firestar had taken Lionblaze's laptop, and then we just shrugged it off, because the other laptops are more important than one. Later Lionblaze spotted his laptop lying in the clearing, so he went to retrieve it, and when we returned, about three-quarters of the laptops had disappeared."

Graystripe stared – dumbfounded – at the three cats who were bristling with anger at the fact that they just got tricked. "And so now it's just _these _laptops left?" He stared at the remaining laptops. "You seriously not kidding? There's only like, five!"

Millie sighed and relaxed. "Graystripe, calm down." She glanced at everyone. "It's not any of our faults. We were just being a bit careless and not knowing we just fell into a trap. Anyway, now that it's down to five, it should be very easy to guard them. Dustpelt and the others will search for Firestar and his followers and probably threaten them to spill out some information that could be useful, like finding out where Firestar's hideout is or something."

"It's a wonder how Firestar's even got followers," Lionblaze muttered, then he cursed the ThunderClan leader under his breath.

"Well, at least your laptop is back, Lionblaze," Thornclaw meowed impatiently, as though he had face the same problem before. "Mine's disappeared, and so has Millie's and Graystripe's, so think yourself lucky. Okay?" Graystripe knew that Lionblaze was probably angry because most of the laptops had disappeared and it was all because of Lionblaze regaining his laptop. So he probably thought it was his fault entirely. But it actually wasn't.

"So… what do we even do now?" Graystripe asked.

"Just guard the laptops until the cats from the Gathering return," Millie replied. So they just sat there, ears and eyes alert, making sure that the five remaining laptops were not taken by anyone. All seemed to go well, and soon they found out where some of the laptops were hiding. It was definitely slow success.

…

"Umm… they found about three laptops where I put them hiding behind a bush near their camp," Littlecloud meowed. "Other than that, I think that we did pretty well."

Firestar nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think that we were pretty successful. There's eight laptops that we haven't retrieved altogether. I'd say we did fine." He glanced at the sky. "We might need to leave now. I'm pretty sure that the ThunderClan cats would be looking for us." He thought for a moment. "Saying that, today is the day that I should've returned to the Clan. I don't think they'd let me in though."

"Isn't that obvious?" Jayfeather muttered.

Firestar glanced at Jayfeather. "And why are you in a bad mood?" he asked.

"Firstly, I should have been at the Gathering," the ThunderClan medicine cat meowed. "Sandstorm and Brambleclaw may suspect why I was not there. And then if I spill all this out, you are doomed. Not like I care, anyway. Now that I think about it, I still support laptops." Littlecloud stared at him in shock.

"B-but what about –" Littlecloud began to protest.

Jayfeather cut him off. "- what StarClan has declared?" The ShadowClan medicine cat nodded. "I don't care what they say. I still am a laptop supporter. The reason for this? Well, Rippletail and Lionheart both support laptops. It does a lot of things for us. We actually _learn _from human –" Another word from humans "- software! So why are you all cursing them, then? Now get out of my way. I'm leaving." He turned and headed back to camp.

Firestar leaped in front of him. "Oh no you don't!" he snarled. "You're going to tell all the ThunderClan cats about what I did and all, right?"

"Obviously," Jayfeather replied. "And if you hurt a medicine cat and if anyone finds out, you're doomed." He sniffed around and turned his sightless eyes away from Firestar. He padded slowly for a while at first away, then when he realized that Firestar was stalking up on him, sprinted away. Firestar pelted a few leaps forward until he realized that Littlecloud would be all alone, ditched. So he walked back.

"Well, plan just got blown up," Firestar mewed. "We may need to leave."

"While carrying all this junk?" Littlecloud spat. "I think that we may need to just burn this down! Although… I don't know how we're going to start a fire. We don't have the right skills as a Twoleg… or human does. They have… matches? And we have nothing."

The ThunderClan leader thought carefully. "Actually, we have claws," he answered. "If we can just scratch quickly across something that can cause flames, then that's all we need. But… what can we do?" They both thought slowly, wondering how to start a fire when their answer was right inside the laptop. They could just search it up, yet because they are laptop haters, they didn't do anything. And now, Jayfeather had returned to camp and was now explaining Firestar's evil plans.

…

As the sun rose…

"I'll be going over to WindClan territory, now!" Leafpool meowed. "I need to check on something on the laptop. I'll be back by sunset. If you need me before then, just come over to WindClan territory!" She turned around and headed out of the thorn tunnel before anyone could say a word. That was Leafpool, though. She changed a lot now. She was completely addicted to laptops and loved to play online games. She went crazy if she didn't touch her laptop for one day.

Jayfeather sighed. "What are we going to do about Firestar and the confiscated laptops, I wonder?"

Lionblaze was shocked when he realized that Jayfeather had become a laptop supporter again. He claimed the reason was that some cats in StarClan were also laptop supporters, but Lionblaze didn't believe it was true. It could be, but Lionblaze had doubts about it. "Maybe we can just find out where his hideout is and just ambush him?"

"Not a good idea," Jayfeather replied. "He probably changed hideouts or fled from the Clans, along with the laptops."

"And how is he able to carry all those laptops and drag them away from the Clan territories?" Lionblaze asked. "That's impossible. The laptops are quite heavy."

Jayfeather nodded with approval. "You are right," he answered. "We need to think of what Firestar would do." They stared thoughtfully together. Time flew past slowly, yet they didn't really have anything in mind. Once it was sunhigh, Jayfeather meowed, "He's probably still in ThunderClan territory."

"I was thinking that as well," Lionblaze agreed. "He did mention that he hated the laptops a lot, right?" Jayfeather nodded. "So he'd probably destroy them or something –" Both the toms stared at each other in shock. "He's going to destroy it! That's it!"

They were excited and happy that they found out about Firestar's plan, and then Jayfeather snapped, "What the heck are we dancing and partying about for? Firestar could be just smashing the laptops as we speak!" He bolted out of camp. A few warriors turned to us, shocked. Lionblaze quickly pelted after him. They both 'flew' across ThunderClan territory, wondering where Firestar could be. It was about _**seasons **_later (it was a hyperbole) when Jayfeather saw Firestar's flame-coloured coat along with Littlecloud's. There was a wisp of smoke in the air.

"Quick!" Lionblaze snarled, suddenly realizing what Firestar was doing. "He's burning the laptops!"

"Is it even possible to burn laptops, Lionblaze?" Jayfeather asked.

"I don't care!" Lionblaze snapped. "If he destroys them, then we're doomed!"

And so they both sped straight up to the two cats and…

…

**PoX's Note: **It's short. The reason for why it's so damn short is because I was really busy sorting things out in my forum. Yes, I created my own forum. It's obviously about Warrior Cats. I mean, it's quite obvious it would be. I love Warriors a lot ^^ If you want to know the site you can just PM me or something. I'll tell you. Anyway, so for this week's quiz question, it's Why is Jayfeather a laptop supporter again? You all know why it is easy, right? If you don't, the answer is because I want to give you all FREE COOKIES! COOKIES FTW! Yeah, I'm done with the caps. Now, I will end this chapter! Wait, you did realize that I did a **cliffhanger **right? Well, the reason is because I want to make it more interesting for you all to wonder what happens next. So, I conclude this chapter now. Bye!


	13. The Shocking Truth

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Shocking Truth**

**PoX's Note: **Yes~! *dances around with joy* I have **finally updated this story! **In fact, now I will give EVERYONE A COOKIE! *dances some more* Anyway, this chapter is a bit short, so I apologise. And it's not as funny as I expected, but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless. Now, my writer's block has finally cleared and I can probably start updating this every weekend now. And I said WEEKEND, so it might not be Saturday. The reason is because of assignments and piles of homework that I have to do. So frustrating, I know. Anyway, let's get back to our normal ways, shall we (with a twist this chapter)?

The question was: Why is Jayfeather a laptop supporter again? The answer is from the following quote:

_Jayfeather cut him off. "- what StarClan has declared?" The ShadowClan medicine cat nodded. "I don't care what they say. I still am a laptop supporter. The reason for this? Well, Rippletail and Lionheart both support laptops. It does a lot of things for us. We actually learn from human –" Another word from humans "- software! So why are you all cursing them, then? Now get out of my way. I'm leaving." He turned and headed back to camp._

If you mentioned anything related to this, then you obviously got it right! Even those who got it wrong still get a **COOKIE!**

**1. **hawkfire111 – Congratulations! The first one to answer the question correctly! You win a **LIONBLAZE PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR **with one extra **COOKIE!**

**2.** xxEu-chan – Yes you are correct! And congratulations for being SECOND! You win a **JAYFEATHER PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR **with one extra **COOKIE!**

**3.** Iceshadow of ShadowClan – Yay! You got it right! Good job! You're THIRD! You win a **LITTLECLOUD PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR **with one extra **COOKIE!**

**Anyway, because the others receive one COOKIE, I'll give the rest of the reviewers – whether they got it right or wrong or gave me a nice comment – TWO COOKIES!**

Mossfire436, XxPieInYaFacexX, Mothstar, Queen Of The Pens, FutureAuthoress176, Dawnshine, Fyreheart123, MyrtleFalls, Moonclaw778, Summer of blazing heat, Dragonstar16, Spottedleaf12478, Tigerlily, dizzydaydreamer, Poisoned Amethyst, St. Iggy the Pyro, o0snowymoon0o, Jayfeatherisawesomeness, me (O_O is that even a proper name? Whatever), Firestar001, NargleWatch, Leafflight and Zul-ice!

**You all receive TWO COOKIES! **Now, shall we proceed on with the chapter you've all been waiting for? Read on!

…

. . . it was too late.

By the time they reached the ThunderClan leader and ShadowClan medicine cat, the laptops were gone. Completely useless. The fire had burned most of the keys, and there was no way that Lionblaze and Jayfeather could put out the fire.

Firestar stepped back proudly. "I did it!" he meowed with delight. "I did –" He broke off as he was suddenly aware of Lionblaze and Jayfeather staring dumbfounded at the pile of dead laptops in front of them. "Umm . . ." he glanced at Littlecloud, who shrugged back in an awkward matter. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Lionblaze finally managed to snap out. "You just killed the laptops! Well, most of them anyway."

The former ThunderClan leader sighed. "You haven't realized any changes with your body, have you?" he asked.

"Are you saying that I've reached puberty? Because if you are, I already have." Lionblaze couldn't believe that his leader was so dumb. Actually, the only reason Firestar was dumb was because he never really had interest in a laptop, so his knowledge was still limited.

It was obvious that Littlecloud was biting back his laughter. What was wrong with what he just said? Firestar shook his head. "I already know you passed puberty, Lionblaze," he meowed. "I was just saying that you have grown . . . well, fatter, if you want me to be blunt with you."

Lionblaze snorted. "I never said I wanted you to be so straightforward." But he had realized that he was growing bigger. It was just that he hadn't really noticed why. That was, until Firestar and his stupid 'put it simply' talk stated the truth. "Does it really matter? Isn't it better that we're all well-fed?"

"You would still be well-fed even without the laptops," Firestar pointed out. "Except not as lazy."

Lionblaze glanced at Jayfeather, wanting help. The ThunderClan medicine cat stepped forward. "We may be lazy," he mewed, "but at least we know a lot more in the brain than you. I bet that you don't even know what the other name for a Twoleg nest is."

"It's a –" Littlecloud began, but was interrupted by Jayfeather as he silenced him with a glare. ". . . right. I'm not Firestar."

"Does it really matter?" Firestar sighed. "In the end, a Twoleg nest is still a Twoleg nest. It does not change in appearance . . . well, the small houses don't really change. The only differences would be the size and colour, but a Twoleg nest wouldn't' suddenly turn into an eagle, would it? So the names don't really matter."

Both Lionblaze and Jayfeather flashed each other a quizzical glance. Lionblaze didn't understand a single thing that Firestar had just said. "Whatever." He shrugged. Then he noticed something. "Hey! We're getting off topic! _What about the LAPTOPS?" _

"Ah . . . yes," Firestar gestured his tail towards the useless things. "You can have them back if you want."

Jayfeather sprang to his paws in an instant. "I can't believe you!" he spat. "If you hate them so much, how about you just leave the Clans and go into the wild, where you can have all the mice and squirrels you want without any laptop trouble? The rest of the Clan likes the laptops! It's either out in the wild or stay here and live with it!"

"But ThunderClan is my home," Firestar pointed out. "I'd like to live where I lived without any disturbance about Facebook, Twitter and all that crap."

Lionblaze felt fury rising in him. "Social networking sites are not crap!" he hissed. "And now look! They're all . . . dead! The laptops are completely gone now! Now you're definitely screwed, and I am not going to support you, whatever you think."

Littlecloud sagged his shoulders. "You don't understand," he meowed. "Now that the laptops have barged into our lives, our Clan systems have dramatically changed. Now no one is following the warrior code. There are suddenly no boundaries between the Clans – well, no one cares if a ThunderClan cat walks into ShadowClan territory anymore, do they? This is just like when Sol had entered the Clan territories, except much, much worse."

"How can it be worse?" Jayfeather asked angrily. "When Sol came into our lives, he had _stopped _ShadowClan from believing in StarClan! Now, we still believe in StarClan, and our faith is more stronger than ever now that StarClan is supporting the laptop ideas!"

"Not _all _the StarClan cats," Littlecloud retorted. "You do know that most of the cats who don't support laptops are from ThunderClan? Such cats like Thunder, Whitestorm and Honeyfern?" At that Lionblaze flinched. Honeyfern? As much as he liked Cinderheart, Honeyfern was a huge blow oddly.

Firestar butted in. "Let's go, Littlecloud. Let them think about what we just said, and maybe they might consider helping us." Littlecloud nodded, and they suddenly sprang away from Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Jayfeather took a step forward, but Lionblaze stopped him.

"Like we'd every join your side!" Jayfeather yowled after them. Then his tail drooped as he gazed at the laptops. "Now what are we going to say to the rest of ThunderClan?"

"It's not our fault," Lionblaze assured him. "We came here at our own will. We'll get revenge on Firestar later." But Lionblaze was suddenly doubting himself. What should he do now? "Let's go back."

…

"They _what?" _Dustpelt's fur was bristling.

Jayfeather sighed. "Yeah. They burnt the laptops. It's no use now. By the time we reached there, all the laptops were dead. I'm sorry," he added, "for not being there in time."

Sandstorm meowed, "It's not your fault, Jayfeather. You two were the ones who found out and went over to retrieve them. None of us would've known Firestar's doing. Actually, we'll thank you because at least now we know that Firestar is going to return with more plans to steal our five remaining laptops."

Lionblaze mumbled, "We should probably get some sleep. I still can't believe it."

"Yes, of course." Sandstorm nodded and gestured for him to catch up on sleep. "We won't bother you. In fact, while you sleep, we'll think of some tactics to prevent Firestar from touching our laptops even. What do you think?" Lionblaze meowed that he liked the idea, although he wasn't sure if there was even _any _tactic that would stop the former leader from getting the laptops. "Well, go and get your sleep now."

The golden warrior turned and padded to the warrior's den. As he entered, he was surprised to see Cinderheart there. The she-cat stopped licking her fur and stared up at him. "Oh, hi Lionblaze," she meowed wearily. "You can sleep next to me."

Lionblaze did as Cinderheart said and lay down next to her. Firestar's words echoed in his head: _"I was just saying that you have grown . . . well, fatter, if you want me to be blunt with you." _If he was fat, then what did Cinderheart now think of him? As a pig? But as he stared at Cinderheart, she showed no such emotion in her eyes. And at that moment Lionblaze realized that Cinderheart had the same problem.

Cinderheart eyed him, suspicious. "Is something the matter?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "Nothing. Let's get some sleep." As he tucked in, he could feel Cinderheart's gaze burning into his fur for a moment, before she finally sighed in defeat and curled up beside him. Soon he could hear Cinderheart's steady breathing.

He opened his eyes slowly and muttered, "Great StarClan! What's happening to us?"

…

**PoX's Note: ***sniffles* I feel so sorry for Lionblaze now. Because he's all doubtful and is uncertain of what to do now. Poor confused Lionblaze – wait. I'm the one who wrote the story. Why should I feel emotional about something I wrote? Have no idea. Anyway, shall we ask this chapter's quiz question? Okay, here goes: From the quote: "And at that moment Lionblaze realized that Cinderheart had the same problem", what problem did Cinderheart have? Yep, another easy question. Whatever. Just answer it and you get your cookie. And if you place a special order, I will **take the order and put it next to your name :D**

Start reviewing! And thanks to all those who have patiently waited for me to update this! Sayonara!~~~


	14. Raise the White Flag

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Fourteen: Raise the White Flag**

**PoX's Note:** Updated! I actually had planned to update this story yesterday, but like, I wasn't really screwed. And then today, I felt like writing something, and I was like, 'Let's update'. And so I updated. Anyway, getting away from that topic, the answer to last week's question: "And at that moment Lionblaze realized that Cinderheart had the same problem", what problem did Cinderheart have? The answer was obviously that **Cinderheart was indeed getting fatter**! All those who guessed actually got it right! Anyway, on to the prizes!

**1.** Swiftfoot of Windclan – Congratulations for being first! If I am correct, you reviewed on my story 45 minutes after I updated xD You win a **SANDSTORM PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR**!

**2. **Wildheart231 – You're SECOND PLACE! Yay! You win a **CINDERHEART PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR**!

**3.** St. Iggy the Pyro – Good job for reviewing third! You win a **DUSTPELT PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR**! Oh, and your specially ordered **COOKIE CAKE**!

Dawnfrost10 – **COOKIE!**

bluestorm of thunderclan – Here's your **REALLY BIG COOKIE WITH PURPLE ICING ON IT**!

xxEu-chan – Here's your **SUGAR COOKIE WITH CINNAMON AND VANILLA FROSTING**!

spicegirl324 – Here's your **TEN CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES EACH WITH CHOCOLATE BUTTER-CREAM FROSTING AND A TEN-MILE RADIUS**!

Mothstar – Here's your **BUBBLEGUM COOKIE**!

hawkfire111 – **COOKIE!**

LightningstormZero – **COOKIE!**

Dragonstar16 – Here's your **COOKIE CAKE**!

SpottedXStorm4ever – **COOKIE!**

midlomermaidaim. com – **COOKIE!**

Moonclaw778 – **COOKIE!**

Iceshadow of ShadowClan – **COOKIE!**

Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed! I'm also glad that I've finally got the idea for this story, and please note that we are nearing the end of **When All The Clans Got Laptops**. I know, sad right? But I've got the best ending ever! Anyway, enjoy!

…

"In the name of StarClan, what are you saying?" Sandstorm stared at Lionblaze, completely stunned.

The golden warrior stared back levelly. "Despite all the good things about laptops, look at us! We've turned from fit to fat, from sharing to selfish, from smart to stupid!" He snarled. "And by the way you are staring at me, it seems as though you have not noticed!"

Sandstorm didn't to hear Lionblaze's last sentence. "Wow . . . good alliteration," she meowed.

Lionblaze groaned. "Are you telling me that you did not listen to me, at all?"

Sandstorm snapped back to reality. "Look, Lionblaze," she mewed, in an attempt to keep calm. "I know that you secretly inside like the laptops. Don't lie to me. It's just Firestar's influence that is making you behave so irrationally to me." She leaned forward. "Just what exactly did Firestar say to you?"

"He never said anything to me. It's my thoughts that made me think this." Lionblaze lifted his chin. He caught Jayfeather's shocked eyes and ever so slightly shook his head. Lionblaze didn't want Jayfeather to tell everyone that what he just said was a lie. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, and then nodded, sighing. "And I believe," Lionblaze flicked his gaze back to Sandstorm, "that my thoughts are correct."

Cloudtail shook his head. "How can your thoughts call us all fat, selfish and stupid, yourself included?" he sniffed. "This is definitely Firestar's doing. He brainwashed, didn't he?"

Lionblaze sprang to his paws, rage blinding him. "We are fat because we don't do anything but sit down and stare at the laptops! We are selfish because we all just want the laptops all to ourselves, and we are stupid because we are not as aware of our surroundings as we were before!" His gaze swept to the rest of the Clan, who were staring wide-eyed. "I bet you all don't know that it's the Newleaf season right now?"

Bumbleflight raised one of his eyes thoughtfully. "What's Newle- wait, don't worry," he added hastily as some of the Clan members – mostly elders – stared at Bumbleflight in complete and utter surprise. "I just got umm, used to saying Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring." He glanced down at his paws.

By then the ThunderClan cats had started muttering to themselves, suddenly in doubt and in wonder of what Lionblaze was saying. Lionblaze felt a glimmer of hope. Maybe they would suddenly understand him and ThunderClan could return to normal? He hoped that his goal would be achieved, and that no one would side with Sandstorm.

Sandstorm glanced back at Lionblaze. "Well, even though we are fat, selfish and stupid – even though I believe we are not most of those things – we have developed an alliance with the rest of the Clans. Isn't that a great thing already? I bet that's the reason why StarClan are not sending thunderstorms and tornadoes at us!" She glared at the ThunderClan members. "How about this?" she hissed. "If you agree with Lionblaze and that we are fat, selfish and stupid, then stand at the entrance of the camp. If you agree with me, stay here. Now decide."

At first no one budged, not even one whisker twitched. Then Dustpelt flashed an angry stare at Lionblaze and declared, "I, for one, think that laptops are a useful device. I'm staying on Sandstorm's side." He turned around and sat next to the ginger she-cat. Sandstorm flashed him a relieved look. Then her stare went cold as she gazed at the rest of the Clan.

"The only reason you're on Sandstorm's side is because you still have a crush on her!" An angry yowl rose from the throng of cats. All eyes turned to stare at Ferncloud, who was now looking upset. "You think I haven't noticed – this is before Firestar took the laptops – that you have been sending love messages over to Sandstorm? You even considered making her your new mate!" She glanced at Lionblaze. "But that's not the only reason why I am going over to Lionblaze's side. It's also because what he says makes sense. We all just haven't realised that our stomachs have been growing dramatically." She moved over to Lionblaze, who was at the entrance of the camp. "And he's right about us being selfish and stupid. It's because we are, but just refuse to admit it."

Lionblaze flashed Ferncloud a grateful glance, who nodded back friendly and sat down next to him. Dustpelt scowled, but his eyes were regretful and he looked a bit sad. Sandstorm, however, turned her back pointedly at Ferncloud and murmured something to him. Then she looked at the others. "What about your decision?" she snapped. "Don't just stand there like dumbfound idiots! Decide already!"

Under Sandstorm's glare, the rest of the Clan started to divide. At first Lionblaze was disappointed when he noticed how few cats he had got on his side, but then it changed as he saw Graystripe and a few other senior warriors move up to him. "I guess we really are what you said we are," the gray warrior meowed. "I'm glad that you've finally decided to tell us all that with a brave face."

After Graystripe had moved over, Millie quickly did too, and some of the cats on Sandstorm's side moved over too. It was then Sandstorm's turn to look dismayed. While she pulled on the look Jayfeather had padded over to her side, glancing at Lionblaze with an expressionless look.

Then Lionblaze saw Cinderheart. She was one of the last cats standing still. Her gaze kept flicking from Sandstorm's side to Lionblaze's side. Her eyes were clouded with confusion, but then it changed to a thoughtful look. She finally made her choice and padded over to Lionblaze's side.

"Is that why you stared at me weirdly last night?" she asked as she plopped down next to Lionblaze.

"Huh?"

"It was because you noticed how big I was, am I wrong?" Cinderheart pressed patiently.

Reluctantly Lionblaze nodded, but he hesitated before speaking. "I-I . . . well, after some thought about it, I noticed how fat we all were, and then when I saw you last night, I . . ." He was lost for words.

Cinderheart purred. "Still that same stupid love-sick tom, I see?" she meowed, amused. Lionblaze opened his mouth to protest, but then she added, "Stay that way." After she said those words it left Lionblaze wondering about what she meant. Did that mean she liked him, or she didn't?

Once all the decisions were made, it was quite obvious who was the one who won the most votes. Sandstorm's eyes were filled with wrath. What was the problem? She was the one who suggested the votes in the first place. Lionblaze glanced at Jayfeather, and he realised that the medicine cat was looking a bit weird. Maybe awkward.

"Fine," Sandstorm growled through gritted teeth. "You win, Lionblaze. Now what do we do?"

Lionblaze was taken aback. Suddenly it was like everyone was thinking he was leader, and obviously he was not. "Err . . ." he didn't know what to say. "Well . . . we could at first talk with Firestar and gain his trust again, and get rid of the rest of ThunderClan's laptops. Then we'll ask Firestar what we should do next."

There was a murmur of protests. "Firestar? Seriously? He's too obsessed in what he does!" Thornclaw rose to his paws. "Just as we were mad over laptops, so was he over destroying them. I think that maybe he's just gone a bit mad. He didn't have to go over the extreme. And how are we going to trust him again?"

"Firestar would immediately trust us if we said we were on his side," Jayfeather muttered from the back of the crowd. "After all, I was on his side before."

Millie nodded, understanding showing in her clear eyes. "That makes sense," she meowed. "And once we destroy the rest of the laptops, we can talk over with the other leaders and persuade them to chuck the rest of the laptops out as well."

Dustpelt sighed frustratedly. "I still don't agree with the destroying-the-laptops stuff. I'm still a supporter of laptops, and you can't change that."

"No we can't," Lionblaze agreed. "But we outvoted you, so you can't really do much about it. It's either help us or live in the wild like Firestar is now, except soon Firestar will be sleeping with warm shelter underneath his head, whereas you'll be out in the night, and I think I can see signs of a drizzle above." Lionblaze was surprised at how calm and steady his voice was.

Sandstorm shook her head. "Fine, whatever you say," she muttered.

"And just because I beat you in votes it doesn't mean that I can take charge of all of you," he added. "I'll let Brambleclaw do that for me." He nodded towards Brambleclaw, who nodded back after a bit of a shock. "But Jayfeather and I are going to find Firestar and talk to him."

A murmur of agreement followed, and soon Lionblaze and Jayfeather were set off towards Firestar's hideout, wherever it was. Apparently Firestar continuously changed his den every now and then, but he never left the territory. Soon enough, Lionblaze spotted the orange tom and the ShadowClan medicine cat, talking to each other with hushed voices.

Lionblaze strode towards them and meowed, "Hey Firestar, there's something that you should probably –"

Firestar whipped his head around. "Did you hear what I just said to Littlecloud?" he demanded.

"Er, no, and I don't really care. If it's more plants to destroy the laptops, you don't have to worry about that anymore," Lionblaze replied.

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "And why don't I have to worry anymore?" he asked.

"Because after what you said yesterday, and I thought about it, I decided to agree with you. I told Sandstorm and we did a vote on it. My side won, so that means that you can return back to the ThunderClan camp again." He met Firestar's baffled glance. "Yes, I said that you are returning. Do you want to come or not? Oh, and say thanks that I've just saved your rear end from getting kicked again."

"How did you save me, may I ask?"

"If that plan of yours failed, then wouldn't your rear end get kicked?"

"Literally?"

"I didn't mean that you'd actually get your butt kicked, you know." Lionblaze could hear his own impatience in his voice as he spoke. Sometimes Firestar could be really annoying.

"I know, I know." Firestar sighed. "Well, judging by how you spoke when you mentioned Sandstorm, it seems as though my mate has turned from psycho to even more psycho. She's basically mad. And it's all because of the laptops." He shook his head, disappointed. "Well, there's no choice but to leave her as a single she-cat if that is the case."

"Wow, that's gre- what in the name of StarClan?" Jayfeather flashed a look of horror to Firestar. "You are?"

Firestar looked exasperated. "Did you not hear what I just said?" he snapped. "Of course I'm going to! I don't want to live with a mad laptop-obsessed cat like her!"

"You sound like you're an apprentice again, Firestar," Littlecloud meowed, looking amused.

"That's good!" Lionblaze meowed. "Because I don't think she likes you anymore either. Apparently she's been flirting with Dustpelt over the laptop for a while now, or so Ferncloud says. But I completely believe Ferncloud."

Firestar was silent for a moment. Then he meowed, "Okay, fine. I'll believe you too just like you believed Ferncloud. But if you're lying, well . . . whatever."

…

**PoX's Note: **So, how's it? I hope it was good. While I was writing this I was watching **The Block**, one of the best TV shows I've ever watched. The finals are today! And I was feeling so excited! Anyway, I'm going to give you the question and then give you the time to make you think. Well, the question today is: How many toms were mentioned in this chapter? Another easy question . . . maybe. Well, have fun guessing! See you next week . . . maybe!


	15. I Support Forever

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Fifteen: I Support Forever**

**PoX's Note: **Okay, well, sorry for the late update! I'm like, really lazy right now - yes, I admitted I'm lazy OTL. Well, this was the best idea I could think of just to update to make you all happy~ Hopefully you guys will be happy. Oh, and last chapter's question: How many toms were mentioned in this chapter? The answer is **ten toms**! The list is: **Lionblaze, Firestar, Jayfeather, Cloudtail, Bumblestripe, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw and Littlecloud. **You can double-check if you want. So, the winners here:

**1. Pebblepaw10** - The first one to review and the first one to get it correct! You win a **BRAMBLECLAW PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR!**

**2. Silver Rippling Dreams - **Second place! Congratulations! You win a **BUMBLESTRIPE PLUSHIE **and a **SUGAR COOKIE ON TOP OF A RAINBOW-SPRINKLED COOKIE ON TOP OF A THIN MINT COOKIE ON TOP OF A VANILLA-ICING COOKIE ON TOP OF AN OREO! **Wow. That's a lot of cookies xD

**3. Swiftfoot of WindClan **- Thanks for correcting me! I didn't even realise too OTL. You win a **CLOUDTAIL PLUSHIE **and a **COOKIE JAR **and a **CHAINSAW **seeing as you want to cut it up xD

Other winners will be listed below and they all win a **COOKIE JAR!** They are:

**heartbreaker21 ,  
Fyreheart Rainfeather ,  
xxEu-chan ,  
dizzydaydreamer ,  
NightwingxJayfeather** (You win your **CHOCOLATE CHIP BROWNIE WITH WHIPPED CREAM),  
Dawnshine **(Because you specially ordered, you get your **EVIL SANDSTORM AND FIRESTAR PLUSHIE**)**,  
dbzluver4ever**!

Those who didn't win but attempted will be mentioned below and they get a **COOKIE! **They are:  
**Lunashine14,  
Darkstar117,  
SilverStream123,  
The Architecht's Assistant,  
SpottedFlower97,  
hawkfire111,  
Sky Fireheart,  
bluestorm of thunderclan,  
Mothstar **(nice guess xD)**!**

Well, time to get on with the story, no?

**...**

"The laptops will be destroyed tomorrow at sunset," Firestar declared. A cheer rose from the Clan cats surrounding the distance, however, were two fuming cats who wished that Firestar was dead.

Obviously that could not happen because there was too many cats who supported him.

Sandstorm sniffed angrily. "I still didn't even get a chance to watch the latest song Rebecca Black sang!"

Dustpelt snorted. "Seriously? I don't like that singer."

Sandstorm looked offended. "How could you? She sings the best songs on Earth! How dare you don't like her! She actually has the potential to become a great singer!"

"Uh-huh. She cheats, you know. By auto-tuning her voice."

"So? Other singers do as well! I don't know why everyone is just saying that especially to her." Sandstorm pointedly turned her back sighed.

"Seriously? Whatever you say. We all have different opinions anyway. But right now we shouldn't be talking about Rebecca Black, because we will never listen to her songs ever again." Dustpelt licked his fur.

Sandstorm groaned, digging her claws into the Earth. "I wish that suddenly Firestar evaporated into the air, and then maybe we could save the laptops."

"So you keep saying," Dustpelt meowed. "If you want to save the laptops, we shouldn't be standing here doing absolutely nothing, you know."

Suddenly the ginger she-cat leaped to her paw, startling Dustpelt. "Yes! That's right! What the heck am I doing just sitting here like an idiot?"

Face pawing, Dustpelt questioned, "You just realised?"

Sandstorm purred in such a way that it freaked Dustpelt out real bad. "We just need to use our skills we master in order to turn Firestar's supporters back into ANTI-supporters! Ha-ha-ha!"

Dustpelt gulped. "So, what's the plan?"

"Oh, I'll tell you . . ."

**...**

Finishing the rest of his vole, Cloudtail sat up, satisfied. Brightheart stopped eating and asked him, "Full?"

"Yeah, completely," Cloudtail answered, lying down again. "Ahh . . . it feels good to see nature again. I can't believe I used to be into laptops."

"Tell me about it," Brightheart answered, purring. "It's weird how -" she broke off when she saw something that looked odd in camp. "Err, Cloudtail?"

Cloudtail glanced at her. "Yeah?"

Brightheart squinted her eyes as she questioned, "What is that over there . . . ?"

Immediately the white tom sat up, his whiskers twitching with curiosity. "What's over where - ahh . . ." He finally realised, and both the Clan cats padded over to see what it was.

"It's written in human language," Brightheart meowed.

"You mean English," Cloudtail corrected her. "Or did you not know that?" Brightheart whirled around and snapped at him.

"Of course I didn't know that! Why else would I have said human language?"

Cloudtail rolled his eyes in reply. "Excuse me? Are you telling me you never searched up English on an online dictionary before? No wonder you don't know your human terms correctly. How sad."

Angrily Brightheart snarled, "At least I'm not as dumb as you when it comes to reality! I bet you forgot what monsters were!"

"I think you mean _cars, _Brightheart," Cloudtail meowed rudely. "Monsters are actually unreal creatures who are mentioned in story tales for young children to scare them purposely. But of course you didn't know that either."

"Arrgh!" Brightheart turned and stormed off, her tail high up in the air. "Fine! Go back to your crappy laptops and continue studying more about things that don't apply to you!"

It was then when Cloudtail realised his mistake. "Oh . . . whoops."

Hiding in the bushes, Sandstorm and Dustpelt were there, trying to contain their amusement as they continued to entertain themselves. "Well, I didn't really expect that to happen," Sandstorm meowed.

Dustpelt turned to her in surprise. "Then what was supposed to happen? You didn't even tell me the plan, now that I think about it . . ."

"Well, they were supposed to read what the words said and then have this feeling that they wanted the laptops back because of what was written on there," Sandstorm explained. "But instead it ended with this, and this is not going to get us anywhere."

"Maybe, maybe not. But while they continue to argue," mewed Dustpelt, "we can continue to cause more arguments along the other cats, and then it would result in them parting, and then maybe the plan about destroying laptops would be forgotten, and then we can keep them!"

Sandstorm thought about it for a moment. "Wow," she said finally. "Dustpelt, you really are smart. And to think I thought you were dumb a few minutes ago."

Dustpelt felt truly insulted then. "W-what?"

"Doesn't matter now," she meowed. "Let's continue on our brilliant plan! Aha-ha-ha-ha!" She sprinted off without another word.

"You mean _my _brilliant plan," Dustpelt muttered as he trailed behind her.

**...**

**PoX's Note: **SORRY IF THIS WAS TOO SHORT! I promise next chapter will include more words in it! I just really am running out of ideas - not really, but anyway. Let's just get on with the chapter question: What do you think was written to make Brightheart and Cloudtail argue? The closest to the correct answer will win prizes! Start guessing and I will do my best to update soon!


	16. Detective Lionblaze

**When All The Clans Got Laptops**

**Chapter Sixteen: Detective Lionblaze**

**PoX's Note: **Hey there! Sorry for the extremely late update. I was . . . busy? LOL. Not really. I was just lazy, like I usually am XD. Well, this is the latest chapter! I hope you all like it ^_^ Umm, I can't actually post the winners for the previous chapter YET, but I will in the next chapter [which will be posted some time LOL]. Anyway, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

…

Brightheart began to ignore Cloudtail.

The news spread around the whole of ThunderClan like wildfire. Lionblaze couldn't believe it. What happened this time? Before Cloudtail was flirting with Daisy but now . . . what was this? Did something happen? Only one way to find out, and that was to . . . interrogate other Clan cats.

Lionblaze padded up to Daisy, his first suspect. "What happened between those two?" he questioned, flicking his tail towards Brightheart – who was at the fresh-kill pile – and Cloudtail – who was near her, but too scared to go up to her and talk. "I heard they aren't talking to each other anymore, but does anyone know why?"

Daisy shrugged. "All I've heard is that they started arguing about something and then Brightheart left and they are like this."

"Who told you?"

"Hmm, I think it was Brackenfur and Sorreltail. Or maybe Ivypaw. I have no idea, but I recall talking to those three cats about them." Daisy strained to think, then sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, but I think I'm growing old so quickly now. Time passes by fast, huh?"

Awkwardly Lionblaze nodded. "Yeah, real quickly. Well, I'll go and ask them about it. It's pretty weird, with Brightheart and Cloudtail. You'd think that with everyone supporting the laptops there'd be no arguments, but they just proved that mental theory wrong."

"Yeah. Well, I think Brackenfur's on patrol, but I just saw Sorreltail enter the medicine den. Ivypaw . . . don't know."

Lionblaze knew that Ivypaw was out hunting with Cinderheart, so he needn't worry about her. He'd go and question Sorreltail about it. "See you, then." He walked off and headed towards the medicine den. He could hear Jayfeather as he spoke to someone, most likely Sorreltail.

"The marigold should work fine," he was saying. "You're big enough to endure the pain, I'm sure."

"Yeah," was what Sorreltail meowed back as a reply. "Thanks, Jayfeather. You've been a great help."

Now seeing them after he entered the den, Lionblaze mewed, "Hey, you two" as a greeting. Sorreltail waved with her tail in a friendly manner while Jayfeather just nodded. "You guys know about the argument between Brightheart and Cloudtail?"

Sorreltail nodded. "Yeah, it's all around the place now. I'm surprised you don't know about it. I actually witnessed a bit of what happened. Apparently Cloudtail was calling Brightheart stupid because she didn't know much about the human world and their technology and machines or something like that."

"I thought we were forgetting about everything and going back to the normal customs?"

"It's a bit too late for that," Sorreltail replied, tilting her head. "Don't you think? We'd probably still call hu- _Twolegs _humans and nests homes and monsters cars. But those are minor details. What we definitely want to change is our addiction to laptops, yeah?"

Lionblaze understood, so he nodded. "I get it. But why would they be arguing about who's smarter? I don't think it really matters if we don't understand much about the humans."

Shrugging, Sorreltail answered, "If you want to ask someone about this, I'm pretty sure Dovepaw knows a lot about it. She was talking to everyone about what she saw. It's a wonder, though, because I didn't see her while the incident was happening."

_That's because she's part of the Three. _Lionblaze kept that answer silent in his mind. "Thanks. I'll go find out." Before he left Sorreltail interrupted him.

"Why are you so interested in it?"

Turning around, Lionblaze simply answered, "This one argument could cause more arguments throughout the Clan, and I intend to stop it."

Wow, hero much?

Lionblaze left the den and immediately noticed Dovepaw padding around, bored. He went straight up to her and demanded, "What happened?"

Dovepaw seemed to understand, quite to Lionblaze's surprise. "Well, there was something written on the floor in human language – English, to be correct – and it had all these random words written on it. I couldn't really understand it, but Cloudtail did. Brightheart didn't know and so Cloudtail laughed at her, and then they argued about who was smarter in whatever and then Brightheart stormed off."

"Immature, huh?" Lionblaze snorted at his own words. "Really immature of them. And to think I was younger than them!"

Dovepaw purred with amusement. "Anyone can be immature when they want to be," she told him.

"But seriously, I don't understand why they would argue about such a minor detail," Lionblaze sighed. "I mean, we all know that it doesn't matter who knows what about humans . . . or Twolegs, whatever you want to call them. After all, our main goal is to forget about them, yeah?"

Nodding, Dovepaw meowed in reply. "If you ask me, I think someone should go and talk to them before this situation gets worse."

Lionblaze glanced up at the sky. It was nearly _the _time for the laptops to be gone forever. "I'll go and talk to them," he said. "Hopefully I'll get things sorted out before you-know-what starts. I don't want to miss it because Brightheart and Cloudtail are bickering about stupid things."

"Suddenly trying to act all mature, huh?" When Lionblaze didn't reply Dovepaw sighed. "Seriously, you're younger than them. By heaps. They're ancient. But anyway, if you want to go talk to Cloudtail, he's at the side of the lake. Brightheart's just making her way back here."

Brightheart it was, then. Lionblaze was just about to move when Dovepaw startled him. "Wait a second . . . is that a _laptop_ she's got with her?"

It was funny how that one statement was heard by practically the whole Clan. Everyone stopped chattering and turned to look at the tunnel entrance. Dovepaw ducked her head with embarrassment.

Then Brightheart entered the camp, furiously shoving a laptop in front of her.

A shocked gasp spread throughout the whole Clan. Even Lionblaze joined in. Dovepaw, however, was frowning suspiciously at her, as though something was going on. Cinderheart stepped forward. "Brightheart," she said kindly, "we know how eager you are to get rid of the laptops so quickly, but we did decide on a certain time to destroy them."

"I'm not destroying this thing," Brightheart snapped at her. Cinderheart looked a bit taken aback. "I'm opening it up."

"What?" Graystripe sprang to his paws. "This is outrageous! Are you telling me you're supporting laptops now?"

Brightheart flashed him a glare. "Since when did I say that? All I'm saying is that I'm powering up this laptop and just scrolling through a few things before I close it. Then you can destroy the god-damn thing."

A shocked silence spread throughout the Clan as they watched in horror as Brightheart turned the laptop on.

"Err . . ." Lionblaze didn't know what to say.

"Umm . . ." Cinderheart looked frightened.

". . ." Graystripe remained silent.

Finally Dovepaw made her way towards Brightheart. The she-cat was grumbling to herself. ". . . stupid tom and his stupid mouth . . ." she was saying.

Dovepaw lifted her chin up high. "You're telling us that the only reason you're using this laptop right now is to prove to Cloudtail that you're smarter than him?" Brightheart turned her attention towards the apprentice. "That must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard in history."

The whole Clan was frozen still, their eyes flickering from Dovepaw to Brightheart each time one of them spoke.

"Got a problem with that?" Brightheart asked coldly. "Cloudtail always thinks of himself as a smarter cat than me. I'm just going to change that."

Lionblaze face-pawed. Stupidly, stupidly, stupidly immature! What in the name of StarClan was happening? Was the laptops just making them act like, what, _kits_? "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

Some of the ThunderClan cats were regaining themselves and were starting to help support Dovepaw. "That's a bit dumb, don't you think?" Thornclaw questioned. "You're acting as though you have the brain of a young kitten." Exactly Lionblaze's point. "If you want to be smarter than Cloudtail, you may as well talk to the elders. They know so much more than we do." A few of the Clan cats nodded their heads in agreement, hoping that Brightheart would have common sense knocked into her head.

However, it didn't seem to work. "Elders know nothing except how to ask others to get the ticks off their fur," she hissed. All the elders glared at her and snarled in response. She ignored them. "Now back off. I would like my privacy, thank you very much."

"No thank you," one of the elders snapped back.

Millie sighed and made her statement. "Look, what Cloudtail said . . . he didn't mean it. He knows that you're the smarter one, but he just doesn't want to admit it. Just don't believe everything he says."

At this, Brightheart glanced up. Lionblaze felt hope stir in his chest. Would Millie's words reassure her and solve the problem? "You sure?" Brightheart asked, suddenly sounding really childish.

Millie nodded. "Take it from me. Graystripe boasts about so many things and I know they're all not true because I know I'm much better at him at so many things, like how you're _way _smarter than Cloudtail."

"Hey!" Graystripe protested. "That's not funny! I _am _good at many things!" The whole Clan was then laughing. Graystripe, after a while, joined in.

Brightheart frowned for a moment. "Hmm . . . I guess that makes sense."

"So you're not going to stay angry at him anymore?" Brackenfur asked.

Brightheart shook her head, and the whole Clan celebrated about it. Lionblaze happily announced, "Cased closed!"

…

While the Clan was chatting and celebrating, two very familiar cats were growling to themselves.

"The plan didn't work!" Dustpelt exclaimed.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious," Sandstorm grumbled. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Try Plan B," Dustpelt replied.

"What Plan B?"

"I'll tell you, then?"

"Sure?" Sandstorm leaned forward, and Dustpelt began to tell her of the plan that may save the lives of the laptops before they were destroyed that evening . . .

…

**PoX's Note: **Boring chapter, huh? I'll try to update sooner than last time! PLEASE NOTE I'M NOT LEAVING FANFICTION OR ANYTHING. I'M JUST LAZY. AHAHAH. ANYWAY, see, I'm so lazy I'm not bothered to write my usual long author's notes. Not that there's anything against it. Anyway, bye!

OH! Before I forget:

**Chapter Question: **Who was the fifth she-cat mentioned in this chapter?


End file.
